


love like strangers

by moomin_writes



Category: The Walking Dead & Related Fandoms, The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: Alpha Daryl Dixon, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe, Bonding, Explicit Sexual Content, I mean it is ABO.., Knotting, M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Omega Rick Grimes, Smut, Strangers to Lovers, Time Skips, mention of MPREG
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-30
Updated: 2020-12-24
Packaged: 2021-03-07 02:21:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 15
Words: 31,089
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26199241
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/moomin_writes/pseuds/moomin_writes
Summary: Driving through the pouring rain the last thing Rick expects to do is pick up a stranger in the middle of the night, he definitely doesn’t expect him to change his life.
Relationships: Daryl Dixon/Rick Grimes
Comments: 66
Kudos: 273





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I don't know where this came from and I've never written ABO before, but here's my fic based on the epic cheesy 80's song _All I Wanna Do _by Heart. My work isn't beta'd so any mistakes are my own. Rating for future chapters...__
> 
> _  
> _I also made an__[ edit ](https://one-messy-moomin.tumblr.com/post/624093623293722624/a-quick-mood-board-of-the-fic-im-working-on) to go with this fic.  
> 

Rick could barely see through the windshield of his beaten up truck, even with the wipers working at full capacity he still had to squint and focus to see the road ahead as the headlights of others passed him on the highway. The rain had been coming down for hours and the sky had started to darken as rainwater continued to pelt the metal frame of his vehicle, drowning out any music he attempted to listen to and rolling down the windows in thick rivulets. It’s getting late into the night and he’s beyond tired now, his journey taking him longer than he’d initially planned. 

His final semester at college is over, what little belongings he took with him 4 years ago are now packed up in neat plastic boxes in the bed of the truck and covered in tarp. He’s on the way home to spend a few weeks visiting his family and friends back home in Georgia and then join the police academy with his best friend just like they had planned since they were boys, he’s never been so excited to start the next chapter of his life. 

Though Rick hasn’t felt right for a few days, he’s been antsy, anxious and his body aches but he has pushed it down in favour of focusing on trying to get his dorm room packed up and emptied. He knows why he feels this way and it’s the same reason he’s trying so desperately to get home to spend it alone in the comfort of his own home, he knows his heat is approaching and soon. Rick knows it’s stupid to ignore the signs and his parents have taught him better than this but he continues on, persistent.

His previous heat cycles have been largely dampened with a hormone patch, and they‘re barely noticeable anymore other than a bout of furious masturbating and luckily for him they usually fell during the holidays, with all the stress leading up to his exams and his haste to get packing and get home he hasn’t remembered or even had time to refill his prescription so he wants to be able to make it as soon as possible knowing he doesn’t have long, maybe a day at best. When he’s using his patches Rick easily passes for a beta and people usually assume this about him, not many know his presentation so it’s easy for him let people believe what they want to believe.

He’s barely past the state line into Georgia and the rain doesn’t seem to be letting up at all, in fact it’s getting worse. He can hear the beginning rumbles of thunder in the distance over the sound of the rain hitting the metal and there are a few flashes of lightning in the night sky. Rick knows he’s still a few hours away from his parents farm outside of Senoia and the tiredness is staring to kick in after making it this far in his journey from New York. 

He’s so tired that when he first sees the drenched figure hunched at the side of the road in the rain he thinks he might be a hallucination but his headlights catch his outline and with another flash of lightning he can almost see the man clearly. The man’s long dark hair is plastered to his face and he’s soaked to the bone from the pouring rain, his clothes clinging to his frame. He’s stood beside a broken down cruiser motorcycle and as he slows his approach Rick can see that the rear tyre is flat and busted, his clothes are ripped from scraping along the concrete. 

He doesn’t even think twice about it as he flicks on his blinker and pulls over to make sure he’s OK, his need to help people and be a decent person over-riding his self-preservation and common sense. He slows the truck to a stop beside the man, rolls down the passenger window and leans over the center console. The man eyes him wearily. 

“Are you alright? I can take you to the garage a few miles ahead to get your bike sorted?” Rick has to raise his voice over the sound of the rain and another rumble of thunder. The man brushes his wet hair out of his face as it sticks to his forehead, looks towards him and he shivers, he may be caught in a downpour but the Georgia heat is still present, the rain the only thing chilling him. The man pauses and opens his mouth to speak but nothing comes out and he freezes. When Rick sees his eyes for the first time he realizes why, and the look on the stranger’s faces tells him he’s already picked up on the unmistakable scent he’s giving off, he almost misses it as the barest slithers of red flicker in the alphas irises alongside the dark blue and then disappear again. 

“Umm. M’alright, I can walk. It ain’t far.” The man replies with a low growl, his thick accent telling Rick that he’s relatively local to the area and the way he’s holding himself slightly stiff shows Rick that he might be in pain from the tyre blowing on his bike, it doesn’t even occur to him that it might just be a reaction to him and his current state.

“C’mon man. If it ain’t far then I can take you. Drop you off and I’ll be on my way. You can’t stay out in this rain.” Rick encourages with a small smile.

The stranger glares at his bike in anger and then looks back at Rick confused like he doesn’t understand why Rick is trying to help him. 

“I don’t...“ He starts too nervous to take up Rick’s kind offer.

“Just get in ok? It’s fine... really.” Rick eyes him calmly and tries to reassure him but it’s obvious that so far the stranger is more affected by him then he is by the alpha, his keen sense of smell is already on overdrive but the scent of the alpha is faint, drowned out by the smell of the rain, but there is a smell of musk, earth and something else Rick is yet to identify. 

The man glances back at his bike defeated, knowing he’s not going to be able to do anything right now, especially in the current weather. He needs to get to the garage or a pay phone to call his brother; he also needs to be as far away as possible from the ever inviting scent of the omega. The omega pulls the door to the truck open for him and he just stands there staring unable get his body to respond. 

“Well, c’mon. We need to get going.” Rick offers, watching him expectantly. He knows this is a bad idea so close to his heat, but the when the stranger reluctantly agrees he clears the passenger seat of candy wrappers and empty coffee cups as he climbs in and takes the seat beside him. The man curls up against the door, arms folded around himself, trying to keep as far away from Rick as he can.

“Thanks, you didn’t have to do that.” He says quietly.

“I couldn’t leave you out there. I’ll take you to the garage it’s not far and you can call someone. You have someone you can call?”

“Yeh I can call my brother, he can come and get me.” He runs his fingers through his wet hair and shakes it out slightly, shifting around in his seat and he can barely look at Rick. 

“What happened out there?” Ricks eyes flick over to him briefly and then back out onto the road.

“I don’t really know. Weathers been so shit. Tyre just blew, and I guess I lost control of the bike.” He runs his arm over the scrapes on his shoulder and elbow, now he’s not stood out in the rain Rick can see them more clearly. The scent of the alpha in the enclosed space is almost overwhelming for him and he has to crack open his window just a tiny bit to get some air, his scent is so thick and earthly, tobacco and cedar mixing in with damp of the rain and Rick just wants to lean right in and bury his nose in his collar. 

“You’re not hurt are you...sorry I didn’t get your name... I’m Rick.”

“M’ Daryl... an not really I’ve had a lot worse. These ain’t nothin’” he says with a slight wince, and Rick just wants to make him feel better, his instinct telling him to take care of him. He quickly leans across Daryl slightly to reach for the glove compartment and pulls out a pack of sanitizing wipes that have been in there for longer than he’d like to admit and holds them out tentatively for the other man. He doesn’t realize his mistake until he looks at his outstretched hand, the alpha staring at him with eyes wide and unblinking. The red seeping back in slowly and he seems to be crowded in further to the passenger side of the truck. 

“I’m not gonna bite you...” Rick says dead-pan almost as a joke, “They’re for your arm.”

“Ain’t _you_ biting _me_ I’m worried about,” Daryl mumbles with a growl and Rick actually chuckles, he can’t help it. He knows the alpha can scent him too now and he must be giving off all sorts of weird mixed messages, I mean what kind of omega picks up a stranger this close to their heat, does he have a death wish? Daryl eventually takes the wipes from him and pulls out a couple to wipe over the scrapes in his arms, he lets out a hiss at the sting as the alcohol comes into contact with his sore flesh but his wound is soon clean of blood. 

Rick feels a shiver run down his spine when he gets another wave of the alphas scent and he feels his cheeks flush with heat and his eyes burn for the first time that night. He knows he’s showing his gold but Daryl isn’t watching him, if he was he knows the other man would see it as an invite to claim and doesn’t know how he would react either way. 

“Ah... I’m sorry...” he replies softly in realization and they fall into silence as he continues driving through the night. 

A few miles turn out to be closer to 30 and though it should be a short drive, with a tense alpha sat feet from him it feels a hell of a lot longer. Rick can feel his focus on the road wavering and with the weather not letting up he knows he has to keep a level head a much as possible. But all his thoughts are on the man sat right next to him, his attention out the window Rick feels like he can get a good look at him in the dim light of the truck. He’s good looking and he’s almost Rick type, he usually likes his partners a little less rough round the edges but he’s immediately drawn to the shy alpha. Even if it wasn’t for him being on the verge of his heat, this guy would definitely turn his head. His long light brown hair is messy and falls over his eyes as it begins to dry he has a strong jaw, high cheekbones and a light dusting of facial hair. His shoulders are wide set and his bare arms are tanned from the sun, which makes Rick wonder if he spends a lot of time outside. He’s clothed in dark ripped jeans, a black sleeveless flannel shirt and a worn leather vest with some sort of pattern on the back that he can’t see clearly, the sort of clothes he would expect a biker to wear. 

The alpha doesn’t seem to want to meet his eyes at all and keeps nibbling on his fingernails which draws Rick’s attention even more, trying to not stare at his thin lips around his digits he wants to know what the man can do with his mouth. With his approaching heat making his body warmer than usual, the flush of pink is almost permanently high in his cheeks and Rick feels like he’s losing his mind. 

The garage itself is located in a small collection of buildings off the main road which includes a 1 pump gas station with a shop, a small 24hr diner and a rundown two-storey motel that has most of the lights out in its vacancy sign. There are a few cars and freight trucks parked outside already and in the car park there is already forming a large puddle in the middle of gravel due to the rain. Given that it’s late into the night Rick feels like he should’ve known the garage would be closed until the morning, and he suddenly feels like an idiot. 

When he pulls up to park outside the diner, he can see there are a couple of customers inside, probably the truckers he thinks and it seems quiet. 

“Shit, I’m sorry. I didn’t think about the time. But at least you’ll be able to call your brother from inside?” Rick says sheepishly, glancing over at Daryl as he puts the vehicle into park and turns off the engine pausing to throw his arm over the back of the seats turning his body towards the other man. 

“S’pose so, thanks anyhow.” Daryl shrugs and makes to leave the car. His hand on the door handle when Rick stops him with his own hand on his shoulder. 

“Hey, wait... I can wait with you for a little while.” 

Daryl gives him a look like he’s lost head, what is this omega playing at? 

“No, m’good. Thanks, for getting me this far.” 

“Hey, c’mon. I’ll get us some coffee. I can do with a break from driving anyways. I’ve still got a few hours to go.” He’s not sure whether he’s referring to his heat or the journey and this point he’s not sure if he cares, he knows he can take care of himself either way. 

“I ain’t sure that’s such a good idea do you?” the man says softly, he’s staring at Rick now. More flecks of red shimmering in his eyes. 

“Why not?” And Rick can feel his gold flare up again in response to the way the alpha is gazing at him. He knows its biology, it’s a natural reaction around an unmated omega, but when the alpha sees his gold he looks like he wants to pin him down and eat him alive and the feeling hits him, the urge to present and keen for the alpha clawing at him, this is exactly what his inner omega wants and he wouldn’t be here stalling him if he didn’t. He doesn’t know this man, barely learned his name more than hour ago but he’s never had an alpha affect him this much in such a short space of time. 

Daryl groans aloud, hangs his head before thinking what to say and he feels like he has to say something or the man isn’t going to get the hint. 

“You shouldn’t be out here omega.” He says bluntly, with a low growl his eyes burning into Ricks, and he feels his spine tingle with heat again the flush rising up his cheeks. 

“I can handle myself.” Rick snaps defensively. 

“I’m sure… but I ain’t ever been around an omega this close to their heat before. I’m not sure if I can handle myself.” Daryl admits softly, holding onto the handle above the passenger seat so tight that Rick can see his knuckles turning white, the rain is still pouring down outside and he just wants to get inside the diner and call his brother to come pick him up. 

“I trust you.” Rick whispers.

“You’re crazy...” 

“You haven’t attacked me yet, most alphas would’ve tried to scent me and had their paws all over me the minute they got in my car.” 

Daryl tips his head and regards him with a small smile and bites his bottom lip where the sharp point of his longer canines appear and Rick can feel his gaze as his eyes rake over his body. 

“So.. coffee?” He asks with a grin. 

“Fine, while I call my bro. You can wait with me till he gets here.” The alpha relents; the omega isn’t making it easy for him. Daryl has to admit to himself that he’s pretty, his bright blue eyes are stunning and he has a friendly smile with full lips, his head is topped with dark curls that frame his delicate face. 

Rick just beams at him, his eyes bright and he pulls his black hood over his head and jumps out of the truck. He wanders around to the rear of the vehicle to make sure that everything is covered up before joining Daryl again on the passenger side and heading together towards the entrance of the diner. When a loud crack of thunder sounds out overhead and the rain starts coming down harder they both pick up the pace to avoid getting caught in the downpour. 


	2. Chapter 2

When they enter the warmth of the diner Rick shrugs off his black hoodie and shakes the rain out his hair and starts looking around to find a seat, Daryl follows close behind him his hair once again plastered to his face. The diner itself is quiet and there are only three other patrons all sat alone and each one of them look up to see who has disturbed the peace and quiet. There’s a cute young waitress in a blue T-shirt and black jeans, covered by an apron behind the counter organizing the back shelves and past her there’s an open gantry which looks into the kitchen where they spy an older cook cleaning and arranging utensils. 

“Good Evening fellas, it's a tough night out there.” The pretty waitress turns to greet them with a smile, “Grab yourselves a table, the kitchen is still open for the basics and I’ll be over in a few minutes to take your order.” 

“You got a pay phone I can use?” Daryl asks as Rick glances around the diner and takes his pick of where to sit, he decides on a small booth on the far side away from the prying eyes of the rest of the customers and nods to Daryl as he makes his way over, shrugging off his wet hoodie. 

“Oh of course,” she points in the direction Rick is walking in to a set of double doors leading to the bathroom. “Just through there hun, it’s on the right with the corridor for the bathroom on the left.” 

It takes two attempts before he is able to get through to his brother, and as soon as he picks up Daryl knows any chance of him coming to get him died hours ago, he’s already wasted, but he tried anyways. He can hear others in the background and low music. 

“Hey what’s up?” The other man answers with a slur in his voice. 

“Merle, I need your help. I had a bit of an accident and my bike is wrecked. Can’t get home.” 

“No can do, baby brother. I got the gang round tonight. We’ve already had a few.”

“Yeh, more than a few by the sounds of things, you drunk or high?” He asks with a pout knowing full well Merle's habits and the types crowds he ran with. 

“Hmmm I ain’t sure in all honesty. Sure as shit can’t drive.” Merle laughs loud and boisterous. 

“C’mon man. Is anyone there sober? I need to get out of here, some crazy fuckin’ omega picked me up and...” he doesn’t get to explain anymore as Merle interrupts him with a chuckle. 

“Boy, you lucky shit. Ya best go and take that chance to get your knot wet boy. Ooo eeee, you might not ever find another one.”

“Fuck sake Merle, you know I ain’t after that” he almost shouts very glad that Rick isn’t around to hear the conversation and then lowers his voice and whispers, “I don’t know if I can help it though, he smells so fucking good I just wanna bite him.”

“He pretty?” Asks Merle and Daryl can tell that he’s grinning like a loon. 

“Yeh, he really is” Daryl responds, thinking about his blue/gold eyes and his dark curls. 

“He interested?”

“He’s close to a heat man, I dunno?” 

“Holy shit, enjoy it little bro, just don’t do something stupid and breed em or bond with em. Just get your knot wet and get out. Don’t wanna be tied to em forever do ya?”

“I can’t believe I’m taking advice from you while you’re high.” Daryl sighs, pinching the bridge of his nose in frustration. “Just sober up in the next day or so yeh. Don’t do anything reckless.” 

“Have fun Daryl!” Merle laughs and hangs up. Daryl is left there confused and he stares at the receiver for a few moments before hanging up the phone. 

When he heads back out front to see Rick, the man has 2 cups of coffee in front of him as pushes one to the other side of the booth indicating for Daryl to sit down so he slides in opposite him and cups the steaming hot mug in his hands. The omega has taken off his hoodie and is sat in his denim blue t-shirt and jeans, and he’s smiling shyly back at him, a thin ring of gold eclipsing the edge of his irises. 

“So... any luck?”

“My brother ain’t coming to get me tonight, he’s too off his face to drive. Looks like I’ll be here till the garage opens in the morning.” 

The omega looks almost pleased with his answer and Daryl takes note that he’s a little more flushed than he was before his phone call, tinges of pink high in his cheeks and a little damp around his hairline. It could be the rain but Daryl realizes the man’s scent is stronger and sweeter, and he’s surprised none of the other diners have picked up on it already, though he supposes that they’re probably all betas and have no clue how delicious the omega smells. 

“I ordered some food, I hope that’s ok? I got hungry and I feel like we’re both gonna need our energy.” 

Daryl's head perks up when he’s not sure if he understands just exactly what they would need their energy for, he decides its probably better not to ask.

“Ummm... thanks.” He says averting his eyes and staring intently into his black coffee, unable to meet the omegas eyes completely. 

“Look, I don’t know why, but I can’t just leave you here ok. I’ll keep you company for a while, we can talk and get to know each other and then we can decide...” 

Daryl’s breathing catches, and he takes a sip of the steaming hot cup of coffee, “Decide what exactly?” He says eying him over the rim of the cup. 

It didn’t take him long, but while Daryl was making his phone call Rick had pretty much made up his mind about the matter. He’s never done anything like this before and he knows it’s reckless. He’s sure the only thing driving him right now is his stupid omega hormones, but he doesn’t care. He’s never wanted to spend his heat with another person, but he wants to spend it with the handsome, shy alpha sat across from him and he’s not sure if he has the presence of mind to ignore the pull anymore. He can feel the fever slowly starting to burn up and he knows it will take over him within a matter of hours. 

“I know you’re not stupid Daryl. I know you know what is happening to me right now, what’s going to happen very soon. I can feel it.”

“You don’t know anything about me.” He grumbles back, but there’s no anger there. 

“No, but I want to.” Rick says matter-of-fact, his face serious and calm and when Daryl looks up, there are the flecks of red again, his pupils yawning wide with arousal and understanding and it makes Rick shift in his seat when the alphas gaze all but pins him and he can feel the intense stare in his bones, his Adam’s apple bobs in his throat as he watches the other man bite his lip again. He doesn’t know how long they stay like that, unable to take their eyes off each other but they’re both startled out of the moment when the pretty waitress slides two plates of food in front of them, his stomach rumbling in hunger when the savory smell reaches him.

“Can I get you boys anything else?” She asks with a smile. 

Rick doesn’t take his eyes off Daryl as he picks up his fork and replies, “No, I think we have everything we need, thank you.”

“Alrighty, you know where I am if you change your minds.” She nods and heads back to talk to the customer sitting at the counter. 

“I hope grilled cheese and fries are ok, went for something simple.” He tips his head to Daryl’s plate. 

“No... This is good.” Daryl is almost lost for words, between his conversation with Merle and the implications that Rick is throwing his way, he’s turned on beyond belief and he needs a moment to think. He can feel his eyes burn as he takes in everything. The omega sits across from him eating quietly, watching him carefully as he picks up one half of his grilled sandwich and takes a huge bite. He didn’t realize how hungry he was, and he takes another large mouthful before he’s able to finish the first and he can’t eat it fast enough. When he’s finished with the first half of the sandwich he starts in on his fries, not bothering with cutlery dipping them in ketchup and then sucking off the salt and sauce from his fingers with loud smacking sound. He’s so focused on his food he doesn’t notice the omega watching his every move with rapt attention, he’s paused in his own eating to watch him, his eyes drawn to the way he sucks his fingers and licks the sauce from his lips. 

Rick is stunned watching him in fascination as he devours his food with such hunger, he can’t help but bite his own lip and squirm in his seat as he feels a small dampness develop in his pants, he wonders briefly if the alpha devours other things in such a passionate and messy fashion, which quickly has his thoughts derailing into just what the man would be able to do to him and he can’t help himself. 

“Alpha I...” he says small and breathless. 

Daryl’s head snaps up, his lips are still wrapped around a digit, his inner alpha responding to the other man and it’s the first time all night that Rick has acknowledged his presentation. It’s also the first time he’s really been able to tell just how much he’s affecting the omega, he can scent him even over scent of the food and coffee, and it’s getting stronger. He wonders just how much longer the omega has to go before he won’t be able to even think about anything other than being stuck on a knot and begging to be bred. 

“What do you need Omega!?” He asks quietly, eyeing the other man carefully as he slips his index finger from his mouth, a motion that Rick follows with his eyes and they flicker gold as he licks his lips. 

“I...” Rick can’t get his words out, he can’t think with the alpha so close and eating like that. He knows now that he’s not going to make it home at all. The alpha continues watching him expectantly, waiting for him to explain. “I was on my way home from college, but I don’t think I’m going to make it back before...” 

“Before...?” Daryl says, though he can guess what he means, but he needs Rick to tell him, he needs the omega to be in charge here right up until he can’t be. 

“C'mon Daryl, do you really need me to ask you?” He glares at him, eyes dark and pleading. 

“Yes.” Daryl replies flatly, almost a growl. 

Rick feels taken aback; he’s never known an alpha like this. Any other alpha would’ve been on him in the instant he invited them to his car and they’d get a fist to the face for their attempts. He doesn’t know what it is that’s drawing him to Daryl, but he knows he can’t resist anymore. 

He takes a sip of his coffee. 

“I want to spend my heat with you,” He says in a low purr, he can feel the flush that spreads across his face and watches for the alphas reaction. 

Daryl takes in a breath and sits back in his seat. 

“You don’t know me.” 

“No, but like I said. I want to.”

“Why?”

“I don’t know?” Rick replies exasperated, he pinches the bridge of his nose and shudders as he feels a wave of heat course through him, his body cramping up and he does his best not to make a sound but when the alphas eyes flash red he knows a tiny whimper has escaped, he’s not sure how much longer he can control himself. 

“You don’t got an alpha?” Daryl asks, though he knows the answer. 

“No I’m... I’m unmated. I was on my way home to my parents spend my heat locked in my room.”

“Your parents? How old even are you?” 

“26, old enough to make my own decisions thanks very much..” Rick glares at him, offended.

“Just askin, y’know. I don’t know any smart omegas that’d risk travelling this close to their time.”

“I know. I thought I had longer. I’ve been travelling since New York. My parent’s farm is the other side of Atlanta. I was handling it just fine till...” Rick gestured towards Daryl. 

“Til ya picked me up? Yeh that wasn’t a smart move.” 

“Yeh I know, I don’t know what I was thinking.” He laughs, and his face lights up. His golden blue eyes sparkling in the dim florescent lights of the diner, his smile catches Daryl off guard completely and he goes quiet, he can’t help but find Rick beautiful. 

“Look,” Rick starts, smiling shyly. “It doesn’t have to be anything more than a shared heat ok? I’m not expecting anything from you. You’re stuck here for the night at least, we can get to know each other a little, what do you say?” 

Daryl just stares at him; he doesn’t know what else to do. He wants to take the man up on his offer but like he says he’s just met the kid, doesn’t want to get too involved. But the idea of spending a few days holed up somewhere in bed, the gorgeous omega writhing around on his knot and begging for it, well that is appealing. 

“I’m thinkin’ about it.” He smiles, looking up at Rick from under his long lashes. 

Ricks mouth turns up in a small smirk and he laughs, picking up his fork and stabbing his fries. 

“Don’t think for too long now will you?” He quips shoving his fork into his mouth and Daryl smirks back at him.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Things are starting to heat up...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A huge thank you to those of you who have already left kudos and your kind comments! :D

They continue to eat in silence for a little while, Rick orders another round of coffees and a slice of pie for them both while they talk quietly, sharing little bits about each other. He discovers that Daryl is a contractor, a handyman that is a bit of a jack of all trades, knows plumbing and building works and is only up this far north for a big building project his boss has taken on, travelling to and from the site each day. He lives with his brother, another alpha in a small town a little further south of their current location that he’s never heard of. Daryl explains that it’s very small town and other than work he doesn’t really get out much, has a drink at the local bar on his way home sometimes but he works too much to really do much else. He likes his bikes, building and restoring them from scratch when he has the time and is usually able to get his fixed by himself; unfortunately a busted tyre has only one fix. Rick tells him about himself, he’s been studying in New York for the last four years, doing bar work when he needed a little extra money, living with a few friends, and that he is coming home to be with his family and friends for a few weeks before starting at the academy. The mention of police makes Daryl's lip curl up slightly and his eyes tighten and Rick gets the feeling he doesn’t have a great relationship with law enforcement, but he doesn’t ask as he feels it’s not his place. 

When the waitress comes over to clear their table Rick excuses himself to use the bathroom, he’s already feeling more feverish than he did before they ate and he can feel the first prickles of heat in his spine, his pulse heavy. He makes his way into a stall and when he slips his hand down the back of his pants he’s starting to become slick, he feels around his hole and he’s wetter than he ever remembered being, the thought that being so close the alpha is doing that to him makes a whine want to break free from his throat and he has to stifle himself. Finishing up in the stall he cleans himself up a little and washes his hands, when he looks up into the mirror he realizes he’s a little further gone than he thought. His hair is a little more unruly than he usually likes it, the flush on his cheeks a little pinker than usual but it’s his eyes that catch him more than anything else. Usually they’re a clear turquoise blue but you wouldn’t ever guess, right now his pupils are blown so wide he looks high and his usual blue isn’t there instead a deep, shining golden amber colour reflects back at him. He knew his eyes did this during his heats. He's only shared his heat with once with another person and that was when he and Shane we still in high school and he had first presented, the man had commented at the time on how pretty his gold was, he hadn’t seen it then, too out of his mind to notice but now he can’t help but stare; this is what has Daryl reacting to him. Even if he’s able to hide the other signs of his heat well, that shimmering colour staring back at him is hard to hide. 

When he leaves the bathroom he uses the payphone to make a call to his parents, to let them know he’ll probably be a few days late getting back, making the excuse that he hasn’t been able to leave New York yet. While saying his goodbyes to his mom he spies a name and number on the shelf among all the leaflets and company cards and makes another quick call. 

When he returns to the booth the table has been cleared and Daryl is sipping on a glass of water with another left waiting untouched for him. Daryl is glancing out of the window watching the rain continue to pour down outside, very few cars have passed by on the road since they’ve been here and all but one of the remaining customers has retired to their truck cabin ready to be back on the road in the early hours of the morning. Daryl must sense him returning as he turns and watches him carefully as he takes his seat, he eyes him up and down knowing that something has changed in the omegas demeanor but he can’t quite put his finger on what yet. 

“I paid the bill,” he grumbles. 

“You didn’t have to do that. I could’ve got it.” 

“Nah it’s the least I can do considering y’know to say thank you, for helping me. No one else would’ve done what you did.” 

“All I did was bring you here. It’s nothing really especially since I kinda stranded you.” Rick says slightly embarrassed. 

“Well anyways it’s done now. I think they’re closing up soon.” Daryl mumbles flicking his eyes over to the waitress.

“It’s a twenty-four hour diner, I’m not sure they do close. Besides we don’t got nowhere to be, we got a while.” He lies; he knows his heat is going to be full force within a few hours now, his proximity to the alpha just cranking it up a notch.

“I don’t think I can wait.” Daryl says quietly.

“Wait for what? I thought you were stuck here?”

“Yeh... that ain’t what I mean.” Daryl tentatively reaches out to take Ricks hand and his thumb swipes across the ridges of his knuckles softly, he’s nervous and shy, narrow eyes making sure that no one is watching them. Rick stares at the hand, that tiny movement sending shivers down his spine and then looks back up to the alpha, his eyes have grown darker, the red almost fully bleeding out his stormy blue and it takes considerable restraint for Rick not to lean over the table and kiss him right there and then, instead he takes the untouched glass of water and has to take a couple of big gulps fully aware of the alphas gaze zeroing in on his throat. 

“Oh... really?” Rick beams and makes sure they’re on the same page. 

“Yeh, I want you.” And it’s a relief to hear Daryl say it, the tension between them heavy, Rick bites his lip and once again the other man’s gaze follows the movement. 

“It’s gonna be intense. Think you’ll be ok?”

“I’m sure I can handle it.” Daryl purrs and it’s the first time Rick has noticed him trying to actively flirt and fuck if that doesn’t do something to him, the alphas head tips to the left in question. “How are we doing this?”

“Oh...” Rick blushes “I reserved a room.”

“A room? What?” Daryl asks his eyebrows turning down in confusion. 

“Next door? The motel? While I was on my way from the bathroom, I er, reserved a room.” He responds, he realizes how eager and presumptuous it makes him look, but right now he doesn’t care. It’s better than being stuck on a knot in the back of his fucking truck, which he’s sure now that’s what the alpha was expecting.

The alpha lets out a little chuckle and replies, “Well that’s... convenient.” 

Rick pulls his hoodie back on his shoulders, zips it up and without warning gets up from the table to leave. Daryl is left sat there looking at him confused for a few moments before Rick turns and says, “You comin’?” and he’s right out of his seat after him. 

They say their thank yous to the waitress and Rick leaves her with a decent tip, while Daryl heads out in front of him and lights up a cigarette under the awning of the diner, the rain loudly pouring off the sides in sheets. Rick follows and makes his way back over to his truck in the downpour, he unlocks it and rifles around behind the driver’s seat for his backpack, making sure any valuables are stored away. When he pulls himself out, closes the door and turns around to lock up Daryl is there in his personal space and Rick barely has time to register how he got from the entrance of the diner to the truck without him noticing before the man has him pinned against the driver’s side door, his fingers in his hair as he grips the side of his face and firmly attaches his lips to his own.

He’s caught off guard, dropping his backpack to the ground and the only thing he can focus on is the way the alpha presses into him and his searing hot mouth. Kissing him back Rick can taste the cigarette he’s had not moments ago and the rain drenching them both but his lips are soft and searching and he opens up to him willingly, his tongue searches for entrance against his mouth and he almost melts under the man’s touch. His own left hand comes up to cup Daryl’s face back and his other curls around the man’s bicep trying to hold on for dear life as the kiss melds into something hungry and eager. Their bodies plastered together from hip to shoulder Rick can feel every hot inch of him, the hard planes of his torso and sharp juts of his hip bones and a violent shudder courses through him at the way his fingertips dig into the back of his neck where he holds him almost possessively. He feels another dull cramp in his stomach and knows his body is getting ready, the feel of fresh slick making itself known in his underwear and he’s sure he’s soaked now, his cock pulses in his jeans and he rolls his hip against the alpha whose own hardness is obvious beneath the wet fabric. The movement makes Daryl growl in his throat, he swallows the noise as the alpha pulls back slowly, leaving a soft nip at Ricks plump lower lip as he regretfully disconnects. They rest their foreheads together breathing in ragged breaths, their lips still almost touching like the alpha can’t bear to stop and part from him, his scent is strong and powerful now, completely overwhelming Rick, it makes him want to bare his throat and submit. When Daryl looks up at him from under his lashes there’s no blue left in his eyes, they’re almost fully black now, a ring of crimson burning bright right back at him. The man moves and nuzzles down to his jaw, where it meets his neck, he gives a tentative lick and nibble along his pulse point and Rick can feel his heart racing as the alpha gets closer to the tendons in his throat and the place where a bite-mark would be if Daryl were to claim him and form a bond and he shudders at the thought.

“Alpha, please.” He manages breathlessly and Daryl slowly moves away from his mouth, placing soft wet kisses in a path to his ear where Rick can feel his hot ragged breath on his flesh. 

“Tell me how much you want it Omega,” Daryl murmurs his voice a low rumbling purr which Rick can feel in his bones and it sends him into another full body shiver when there’s a nip at his ear lobe and he suddenly can’t find the words to express just how much he wants the alpha. 

“I...” he tries; he can feel the man’s intense stare and his own eyes burn in answer. Daryl’s fingers curl in his dampening hair, he tugs gently and Rick has no choice but to tip his head and bare his throat and he whines out loud, when he leans back in to leave a path of wet filthy kisses across his Adam’s apple and up under his jaw, the noise drowned out by the sound of the rain falling on the cars and the gravel at their feet. 

“You want me to tie you on my knot omega huh, fuck you so good through your heat, keep you stuck and breed you up?” Daryl purrs and rolls his hips against Rick, his cock throbbing painfully in the confines of his jeans; one of his hands travels down the omegas body grasping at his jutting hip bone and sliding around to grab at his ass so he can grind them impossibly closer. When he chances a look at Rick his eyes are closed and his head has fallen back, teeth biting at his pink plump lower lip, he’s making the softest sweetest moans Daryl has ever heard that he almost regrets stifling them when he leans in to kiss him again, the moans lost between his own lips as he curls his tongue between them to taste him. Ricks hands come back up from his shoulders to cup his face again and he answers the kiss hungrily, he can’t get enough and he chases the taste of tobacco and earthy rain on Daryl’s tongue as he continues a filthy grind between them. The alphas hand snakes beneath the waistband of Ricks jeans and underwear, his fingers edging closer to his hole and where he is slick between his thighs and Daryl groans aloud when he realizes how wet the omega is for him and tears himself away from his lips.

“Fuck, you’re really ready for me ain’t ya?” He growls against his lips, teasing the pads of his fingers across the soaked entrance, almost but not quite pushing inside. Rick let’s out another desperate whine and Daryl becomes aware of their surroundings. They’re still out in the open where anyone can see them, their only saving grace is the fact that they are currently shielded from anyone’s view by Ricks beaten up truck and the fact that the rain is still coming down in buckets soaking them both to the bone. 

Rick let’s out a disappointed noise when Daryl pulls himself away and bends over to pick up his backpack, shouldering it for him. Rick looks wrecked already, all they've done is kiss and he knows that he has to get him inside sooner rather than later. 

“You ok to move?” He asks quietly, reaching out to touch his face, running his thumb across the omegas flushed cheek, searching his eyes for the answer. Rick leans into the touch, closing his eyes for a second and then opening them again as he pokes his tongue out to taste the pad of his thumb when it runs across his lips, making sure to keep eye contact with the alpha.

“Please alpha I need it.” 

“C’mon then.” Daryl replies. He looks between them and makes sure they look at least a little bit presentable before heading in the direction of the motel.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A day later than usual and a little longer, but I'm hoping you'll forgive me...

The older man behind the counter at the motel regards them with a look of utter boredom and watches them carefully, when Rick produces his wallet and explains he’s reserved a room he asks a few questions and asks them to fill out some details before turning behind him to collect keys. Daryl interrupts to curtly request a room on the upper level and insist that they’re not disturbed at all. The man glances between them suspiciously, narrowing his gaze taking in the crimson of his eyes and their demeanor he quickly hands keys over and Rick parts with his cash.

The room itself is small and the decor leaves a lot to be desired with mismatched patterned fabric and dated wallpaper that could’ve done with being replaced a few years ago but it seems clean enough, there’s a small bathroom that only seems big enough for one of them at a time.

They don’t talk much when they enter and the first thing Rick does is dump his wet backpack on the dresser just inside the door, heading for the bathroom as he pulls off his hoodie and it makes a slapping wet sound when he drapes it over the edge of the small bathtub. He kicks off his shoes and peels off his socks, lays them out next to his hoodie and shakes out his dripping hair and when he returns to the main bedroom Daryl has shrugged off his leather vest and curled it around the back of the corner chair. He’s perched on the end of the bed working on his boots and when he sees Rick return he gets to his feet.

With Rick stood there in the doorway of the bathroom, the dim light surrounding him Daryl is able to take in just how stunning the man really is. His blue T-shirt is clinging to his torso with rainwater and he can make out the muscles of his chest, his nipples peaking in the cold of the night air and he follows the lines of his slim waist where his jeans are heavy and seem to hang lower on his hips, so he can see the thick band of his underwear and his bare feet poking out on the carpet. The omega seems to have gone shy now, his hand reaches back and scratches the nape of his neck, the movement pulls up the hem of his T-shirt and Daryl gets a small glimpse of his bare flesh, his eyes drawn to where the sparse hair on his navel disappears below his waistline and he swallows around the lump in his throat. When he glances back up Ricks eyes are bright and eager, his curls weighed down and out of shape with dripping water, the flush on his cheeks an enticing shade of pink and his smile is sweet, Daryl knows in an instant just how fucked he is.

“I ain’t done this before.” He blurts out before he realizes he’s said it and he has to look away from Rick with confusion.

“Oh!” Rick answers in reply, the surprise in his voice evident; Daryl can read the confused look on his face and has to backtrack slightly.

“Oh, No I mean...” he stammers over his words a little, the man makes him so nervous, looking the way he does. “I’ve never shared a heat before.”

“Oh, that’s ok. I mean we don’t have to do anything.” Rick smiles at him just as nervous and Daryl can hear the disappointment this time, and he takes the few steps between them until he’s crowding into the omegas space and pulls Rick to sharply towards him by the belt loops of his jeans.

“No, you’re mine Omega, you hear me?” Daryl growls and the possessiveness in him makes Rick want to present right there and then, instead he relaxes against the alphas strong frame, bringing his own arms up to curl around his shoulders as they lean in closer and Daryl seals their lips together again in a fierce and demanding kiss. Rick can still taste the lingering bitterness of coffee and tobacco as Daryl’s tongue delves in to meet his own, slick and hot, the alpha presses them closer until there is barely any space left between them and his hands are grasping desperately at his hips, fingers digging so hard into his flesh that Rick is sure there will be bruises when this is over. His own hands are busy searching out the hard plains of Daryl’s own body, and his fingers feel blindly for the buttons on his shirt managing to get two of the top ones open quickly before his hands are being torn from him and pinned above his head against the door frame in one strong hand as a hungry mouth seeks out the sensitive spots along the length of his neck, licking and nipping and Rick can hear the satisfied rumble in the alphas throat as he tries to tip his head further back to allow him more access. He gasps when a pair of sharp teeth graze across his pulse point, followed swiftly by a wet tongue and the feel of a nose buried in hollow below his ear. Daryl’s other hand is busy pinching a nipple beneath the damp fabric of his t-shirt, roaming down his flanks across his back and then settling at the top of his ass, sliding just his fingertips below the waistband of his jeans. His mouth makes its way back up Ricks throat, leaving a trail of hot wet patches where his lips have been, and his body straightens up nudging a knee between the omegas thighs and Rick seeks out the friction there that Daryl is offering and starts a slow grind against the answering hardness in his jeans, a small whimper tears itself from his lips as the relief and frustration hit him both at once. He is soaked to the skin with rain, the alpha pressing against him is not helping matters and he can feel his body aching to be filled as more slick gathers in his underwear, he can feel it building up in him and it’s like he can’t get close enough to the alpha. They are both painfully hard now and Rick is finding it more and more difficult to focus on his actions as the heat slowly starts to make him go out of his mind with lust and arousal and he can feel the perspiration everywhere on his body, the heat is prickling down his spine and the back of his neck and he just wants Daryl to fucking claim him already. Their combined pheromones are thick in the stale air of the motel room, Rick can hardly take a breath without taking in a lungful of the scent of the virile young alpha who is guiding the movements of their hips with just the hold he has on Rick’s ass and shallow thrust of his body.

“Fuck Rick, you taste so good. Wanna get my knot in you.” Daryl growls, his lips ghosting by his ear and the licking the spot beneath his lobe.

“Daryl please,” he moans, his body desperately arching into the hold the alpha has on him.

“Please? You gonna beg for me omega, is that it? You goin' to talk all pretty for me?” he murmurs, loving the way Rick is squirming against him. He can feel how feverish and desperate the other man is and he’s never known anyone to be so responsive to his touch, he’s drawn back to his soft lips where he kisses him again, the omegas tongue searching out his and kissing him back with eagerness as he curls himself around his frame. Both his hands travel down to cup Ricks ass and he grips tightly, panting heavily as they share hot ragged breaths while they move together.

Rick lifts a thigh to curl his leg around the alphas hip attempting to pull him in closer, his hands gripping the sides of his face as their lips and teeth move over each other in hot wet kisses, Daryl grips him harder and in one swift move he tenses his arms, hauls him off of his feet and pins him to the doorframe as the omegas lithe legs wrap tightly around his waist crossing his ankles behind him to stop him pulling away, he honest to god chuckles into the alphas mouth and Daryl can feel his lips curl up into a smile as they continue to kiss frantically.

Daryl pulls back to glare at Rick whose fingers are wound tightly into his wet hair, trying to tug him back so they can slant their lips together and he can taste him again. His eyes are now gleaming fully gold, his lips are swollen and shiny from their kisses, his darker hair sticking up in every which way and Daryl can see the red marks he’s left on his throat, he looks so fucking wrecked and Daryl just wants to ruin him. With Rick still pinned by his hips he manages to pull on the hem of his t-shirt, up and over his head when the omega eventually lets go of his hair, within seconds his lips are connected to the flesh of his throat and he licks across his collarbones, nibbling hard enough to leave more tiny red marks in his wake. Ricks head is once again leaning back and baring his throat, he makes the sweetest sounds as Daryl grinds against him rutting against his ass, he can feel the omegas hard cock pressing into his stomach and after thumbing over a nipple and hearing his moans, his fingers find their way to his crotch palming his through his damp jeans.

Rick lets out a sharp cry and shudders at the feel of Daryl’s hand curling around the bulge in his jeans and his arms curl around the alphas shoulders clawing down his back as he feels more slick soak through his underwear. Daryl lets out a soft gasp, the material of his shirt saving him from any damage but it brings back bad memories that he doesn’t want invading this space and he shakes his head chasing it away.

Daryl wraps his arms around Rick’s waist and Rick can feel himself being lifted away from the door frame as they stumble clumsily towards the bed, the omega continues to lean down and kiss him messily, he’s so desperate to get the alpha inside him he can’t let go. Daryl’s knees hit the end of the bed and they both tumble to the sheets with a thud, Daryl landing between Ricks thighs, he sit ups on his knees and immediately goes to work on trying to undo the omegas wet jeans, Rick lay splayed out on the bedspread beneath him and he watches as Daryl’s fingers manage to undo his button fly and peel the wet heavy fabric down his legs. They get thrown to the floor with a heavy thunk and are swiftly forgotten as Daryl teases his palms up the omegas bare thighs, spreading him wide open.

Rick wriggles beneath him in the bed sheets, and Daryl can’t help but take in the sight of him all splayed out wearing nothing but a pair of tight grey boxer briefs, his skin is dewy with fever, the flush from his face spreading down his chest and he’s searing hot to the touch when his hands come to rest upon Rick's hips again, thumbs tracing the waistband of his shorts. the omega rocks his hips into his touch all needy and desperate, gripping the sheets and arching up to try to meet Daryl who bends his head and licks a wet stripe from the top of his shorts to his belly button, ending with a nip to his soft stomach, just south of here is where Ricks scent is the strongest and he wants to bury himself in it as the man moans aloud above him, his breathing coming in short, sharp gasps.

Rick is hard beneath the grey shorts and Daryl can see where the darker spots forms at the tip where he’s leaking, his gazes further down to where another dark stain is forming between his thighs and he runs his palms up the inside of his thighs and then cup his balls and his fingers pressing carefully further back to feel the wetness there and he groans aloud.

“Fuck.” He breathes as the omega tenses and release under his touch.

Daryl becomes aware that he’s still pretty much fully clothed and starts to work on his belt buckle, in an attempt to gain relief from the tightness in his own pants. The clink of the metal makes Rick look up at him taking in the full view of a strong alpha undressing between his thighs. He barely has any control left, the heat fully taking over this body and driving his instincts he fights the need to beg the alpha, but he turns over onto his front while Daryl isn’t crowding him, smothers has face into the bedsheets, hands grasping the sheets he humps into the cover to try and gain some relief before raising himself to his knees and spreading his thighs into the presenting position and pushing his ass back towards Daryl.

Daryl can’t get his own jeans and underwear off quick enough and has to clumsily clamber back from the bed to shake them from his ankles, his own hard cock protruding proud from the nest of dark hair between his legs and he fists himself at the base where his knot would usually swell to ease the pressure and shuffles on his knees back onto the bed behind Rick, palming the round muscles of his ass, tucking his fingers in the waistband of his pants and pulling them down so they sit just below the curve of his body with his eager wet hole on display for him.

“Look at you, presenting all pretty for me.” Daryl groans, and Rick is so wet he’s dripping down the inside of his thighs and is arching into Daryl’s touch as much as possible, he trails his thumbs down to pull his cheeks apart slightly, sliding a thick digit through the slick he finds there, he presses gently on the sensitive hole and feels the muscle give as he’s swallowed easily to the first knuckle.

“Daryl, fuck please.” Rick cries out loudly, trying to rear back. Daryl holds him still and slides his thumb out and replaces it with his middle finger. Then man is tight and hot around him and he thrusts his finger in gently moving in and out a couple of times before Rick keens noisily for more. The second finger is a little tighter than the first but still moves inside him easily, Daryl presses and stretches his walls and when he grazes the pads of his fingers across the omegas sensitive spot deep inside him the man seizes up completely.

Daryl is worried that he’s hurt him as at first he doesn’t make a sound, but then when seconds later he howls his pleasure and tightens almost painfully around his fingers Daryl realizes he’s coming and hard, spilling all over the bedsheets beneath them. He keeps moving his fingers over the spot gently and strokes over the small of Rick's back as he shivers through the aftershocks of his orgasm, whimpering softly as he comes down. He knows it’s not yet enough to ease the omegas frantic desire.

Daryl carefully pulls his fingers out and Rick lets out a small moan, his body sensitive as the alpha curls around him, soothing down his sides as he shivers still under his touch. Daryl’s dick rests in the crack of his ass and he has to fight not to rut against him. Instead he pulls him closer, Rick's back to his chest, one hand splayed across his chest his fingers touching the base of his throat as they tilt his face towards his own to kiss him softly, littering tiny pecks across his lips and cheek. His other is gripping his hip and smoothing softly across the plains of his tummy, rubbing the cum which landed there into his skin and Rick twitches at the feeling.

Rick has never cum like that in his life from just having an alphas hand on him, inside him but otherwise barely touching him. The way he’s holding Rick is careful and dominating in a way that’s not controlling and he’s never known anything like it. When he pulls him back so he’s practically sitting in his lap to kiss him slowly he all but melts into the embrace of the other man.

“That’s it Rick, I've got you. You’re so good for me. You’re so fucking beautiful, all for me.” Daryl purrs against his lips and he can feel Daryl’s hardness resting in the small of his back, between his ass cheeks, he moves his hips against him in a slow grind making the alpha moan quietly in to the kiss as he gets covered in the omegas slick, rutting gently. He can feel the overwhelming need to be filled crawling up his spine again and making itself known, the fire burning in his stomach and further down. They move together like that for a few moments, just touching each other and kissing softly, sharing heated breaths, Daryl's not pushing him any further than he’s willing and is letting him recover but Rick sinks further into the haze of arousal and need and is soon grasping at him for more, sliding against him with more fervor. Daryl presses his forehead against Rick’s damp hairline near his ear, scenting the nape of the neck where a bite mark would be, nudging it with his nose it takes everything in him not to lean down and sink his teeth into the flesh, claiming him. His inner alpha is crying out for it, instead he licks softly against that spot soothing the keening omega, whose cock has already hardened again and is resting untouched against his thigh.

Daryl widens his knees and it spreads Rick further where he is resting in his lap, he palms his ass and feels the head of his sensitive cock between his cheeks covered in the omegas slick, each time he ruts he can feel himself nudge against his hole, teasing but not quite pushing in yet. His fingers are splayed across Rick’s chest to hold him tight a thumb flicking across peaked nipples, his skin damp with sweat and fever as he shudders under his touch. Rick is out of his mind with need and pushing back against him with urgency, letting out small whimpers.

“Tell me what you need omega.” He teases in a low voice against his ear. He reaches lower and he wraps his fingers around the weight of the hardness between Rick's legs. The omega keens loudly and thrusts into his hand, chasing the sensation of Daryl’s hand wrapped around his naked flesh for the first time.

“Alpha, I need it.” Rick cries out.

“C’mon baby, tell me.” He pants against him, teething along the nape of his neck, jerking his cock slowly and swiping his thumb across the leaking head. He lets go of the man’s chest and sneaks his hands between them to feel for Rick’s entrance. He knows how ready he already is and starts to line himself up, teasing the thick head of his cock backwards and forwards across the omegas twitching hole, “C’mon tell me what you need. I’ll give it to ya, ya just gotta ask.” He purrs.

“Need your knot alpha, please.” Rick begs.

Daryl chuckles softly, hearing this gorgeous omega plead to be filled he can’t take it no more, needs to get inside him, wants to watch him come apart. He makes sure he’s lined up properly and begins to push himself in slowly taking his time as the head sinks in followed by each torturous inch of his thick cock, holding Rick close to him and turning his face with his fingertips so he can angle him for another kiss.

Rick goes still beneath him, their mouths are barely touching and a satisfied sigh falls past his lips as Daryl bottoms out and buries himself inside and he can feel the warm, wet pressure as Rick squeezes him. He has to hold himself still while they accommodate each other, Rick to his size and him to the searing hotness of Rick’s tight ass.

“Fuck, you feel so good around me, baby.” He manages to curse out against the omegas lips, paying no attention to the pet name, Rick’s hands are clawing at the arm holding him across the shoulders.

“Oh god. Daryl. Fuck. I can’t... I can’t take this.” Rick moans and tries to rock in his lap but the alpha holds him still, kissing along his throat, licking another long stripe up the side of his neck until the omega turns to meet him in a clumsy, messy, biting kiss that’s more teeth and tongue than anything else. Daryl presses their foreheads together as he holds them still, starting up at Rick under his lashes again. There is no blue left anymore, pure crimson red meets shining amber gold as their eyes meet. It’s taking everything in him right now not to force the omega back to the mattress and just pound into him, this position is close, intimate even, it’s become something more and they both know it, he wants to hold him and kiss him and stay inside him for as long as he can.

“You told me it would be intense.” He chuckles softly against his lips and when he moves his hips, rocking gently in and out the other man screws his eyes shut in pleasure as he feels everything inside him pulse and quiver. Daryl can feel the way his body responds to each movement, can feel as the muscles clench tightly around him almost pulling him deeper inside. He knows he’s not gonna last that long but they have all night to draw things out and with the way Ricks heat is going they’ve got a long few days ahead of them.

Rick makes the most gorgeous of sounds as Daryl starts to thrust up inside of him with deep slow movements, crying out sweetly and begging him for more the omega rocks on his lap meeting him with each undulation of their hips as they move in sync with each other, chasing the pleasure coursing through them. One of Daryl’s hands comes back down to wrap around his pulsing cock while the other stays wrapped around his chest holding him at the base of his throat in the possessive manner, their faces turned to each other. Ricks hands are clawing at him with one hand reaching back to grip into his long hair with the other, he groans at the slight hint of pain but it spurs him on and he starts fucking into Rick harder. He can feel his orgasm building quickly at the base of his spine, his balls tightening up in anticipation of release and his knot swelling up. Within a few moments he’s craving something more and he’s grabbing Rick by the hips, neglecting the hardness leaking copiously between his thighs and holding him in place as he starts fucking into him wildly, the bed pounding loudly beneath them as the omegas moans increase pitch and volume.

With the way his tight channel clenches and squeezes around him on each thrust Daryl knows he’s close already, slick pouring from his hole and it feels so good to be buried inside him drawing out each and every moan and he tells him so.

“So good for me, you gonna come on my knot? Want me to breed you up good?” Daryl manages to pant between thrusts.

“Yes, Daryl fuck.” Rick cries out loud in reply, fully out of his mind with his heat, “Fucking tie me...ah.” The words spurring him on as he’s thrusting back desperately to meet Daryl his own fingers now curled around his swollen length, making slick sounds as he jerks himself in time with the alphas hips pounding into him.

It’s not long before Daryl feels his knot start to swell at the base of his cock, the engorging flesh making it more difficult to pull out and soon Rick seizes up underneath him again convulsing and shaking with his second orgasm covering his own stomach in ropes of cum and crying out, he can feel his rim catching on his knot. Daryl feels his channel tighten around him almost impossibly, fluttering around his cock and his own climax is stolen from him in a loud roar as his knot finally swells fully tying them together and he’s coming hard, spilling his seed deep inside the omega in tiny jagged thrusts. He wraps his arms around Rick and buries his forehead in the man’s shoulder as he rides it out, his inner alpha raging as he resists the overwhelming urge to bite down and claim the beautiful omega as he continues to come, everything pouring out of him and filling Rick up as the man goes lax against him, shivering through the aftershocks.

They hold each other for a while afterwards, neither of them able to move with Daryl’s swollen knot tying them, he mouths sweet kisses along the expanse of Ricks shoulders who reaches for his hand, locking their fingers together across his chest and he tips his head back to try and kiss Daryl, panting against each other’s swollen lips sharing stale breaths and Rick gazes up at him from the awkward angle, a look of absolute adoration in his eyes. The gold has faded somewhat and he looks sated for now, a bright pink flush still high on his cheeks, but he knows the desperation of the heat will be flaring again within a few hours.

Daryl manages to shift them so they are more comfortable lying side by side among the bedcovers, with him curled around Ricks back and Ricks torso is twisted round so they can share lazy kisses and smiles.

“Thank you,” Rick offers so quietly that Daryl nearly misses it and the alpha lets out a small chuckle against his lips.

“Thank you? What you thanking me for?”

“For not biting me, I know we didn’t really discuss that. But I’m glad you didn’t, we barely know each other.”

“It’s just shared heat right?” Daryl replies, trying not to be too offended. The last thing he wants is to be bonded to an omega he barely knows, but it still smarts to hear it, especially when they’re still tied together.

“Yeh exactly,” Rick says a little unconvincingly, Daryl still wrapped around him, cradling him in his arms and nuzzling against his throat with soft purring noises. Rick curls himself around a pillow and settles in to wait out the knot, exhaustion taking him under to sleep, he can still feel small shivers wracking Daryl’s frame each time another trickle of come is released inside him.

It’s almost an hour later once his knot has gone down enough to slide from Rick’s body, bringing with it the evidence of their coupling dribbling copiously from his body, Daryl climbs from the bed naked to find the water bottles he’d spied earlier and drinks from it in long drawn out gulps as he quenches his thirst. He gazes over to where the other man is still napping and smiles softly, he’s sleeping soundly; his face peaceful and content for now so Daryl wants to let him rest before his body starts up the frantic fever once again. He can see the sheen of perspiration at his temples and his features make him look younger in sleep. He heads to the bathroom to relive himself, when he returns to the bed his eyes are drawn to the red glowing numbers of the alarm clock on the nightstand as it flicks over to 2:21am. He settles back in the bed behind Rick, his arm curling around the omegas frame protectively his inner alpha coming to the surface once again and he’s somewhat satisfied with his conquest, even more so when the man stirs in his sleep making a soft contented sound and burying himself even more into his hold. The alpha rumbles happily and in his bleary state he realizes the closeness they share is something he’s not had before, something he’s never allowed himself to crave and now he has it, he’s not sure he can let it go. It’s thoughts like those that rattle around his brain until he’s finally able to let sleep claim him as he nuzzles into the nape of Ricks neck, letting the comforting scent of satiated omega calm him.


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another huge thank you for all the kudos and kind comments, they really are appreciated! Here's the next chapter for those of you sticking with me.

When Daryl wakes again it takes him a little while to situate himself, the walls of the room are unfamiliar and it must be early as the room is still dim, but he recalls the events of the night before and soon recognizes where he is, it’s then he also realizes what it is that’s woken him up. Rick's back is still turned to him but he is making soft whimpering noises and writhing in Daryl’s arms where his nose presses into his hairline, their bodies are clinging together with sweat that drips down the muscles of his flesh. Daryl knows that at this point the bedsheets are ruined; they’ll have to be burnt when they vacate. The omegas pheromones have risen sharply again and are filling the room and his eyes burn as he takes in the intoxicating scent of him.

“Rick?”

The omega turns to face him, his own eyes golden amber once again as he plasters himself along Daryl's side, curls his fingers into the alphas sleep mussed hair and blindly bringing their mouths together in a hot, desperate kiss, the stale taste of morning breath on Rick's tongue when he gives in. Rick clings to his side, his flesh burning with heat as Daryl becomes aware of his hardness rutting into his thigh. He curls his arm around the omegas shoulders, spanning his hand down his back holding him close as they get lost in each other, Rick leaning in kiss him, chasing his tongue with his own. Daryl tries to keep it slow wanting to enjoy the languid, lazy morning kisses but Rick is kissing him like he wants to devour him whole. It’s only a few moments later and he’s clambering on top of Daryl, straddling his naked waist and thrusting his cock along the plains of his stomach. The alpha grabs him by the hips to steady his movements and he can feel how ready he already is again. Feeling Rick writhing around on top of him all needy and breathless has his own cock thickening out quicker than ever as it lies along his hip nestled in the dark curls of his pubic hair, the omega shuffles backwards until Daryl's cock is snug between his thighs, sliding along the crack of his ass and along his perineum.

“Daryl please.” He moans aloud and pushes back against him. His hands planted on Daryl’s chest rutting jerkily trying to get him inside.

“Slow down omega.” He pleads, trying to anchor him and keep him still.

“I can’t, please.” Rick begs.

Daryl reaches down and wraps his deft fingers in a tight grip around the head of the omegas leaking cock, gathering the pre-cum leaking from his tip he jerks him slowly, trying to take the edge off, but it’s no use as Rick thrusts into the hollow his fist makes and whines loudly, it only takes a few strokes and he’s coming apart above him, spilling all over Daryl's chest.

“That’s it darlin, there we go.” Daryl purrs softly as the other man trembles in his arms and comes down from his orgasm, sighing sweetly. Rick collapses back on top on him and he reaches into the omegas hair holding him close kissing him with everything he has, savoring the soft noises the other man makes into his mouth, chasing them wanting to entice more of those delicious sounds from him as he runs his hands across his body making him shiver in return. The haze of orgasm hasn’t fully left Rick's eyes when he eventually pulls away and gazes at him, a lazy smile upon his lips. Rick's body is completely pliable on top of him and he is looking at him with something more than heat and desire and he doesn’t know what to do with that except to smile back and brush damp curls away from his forehead. The omega is still hard and trapped between their stomachs the orgasm not enough to dampen the heat even a little, his own hardness still rests between Ricks thighs and he moves his hips in shallow little thrusts against him, each time he can feet the sensitive head of his cock pass across the other mans slick entrance and it sends shivers through both of them, Rick panting.

“You want me again omega, fill you up?”

Rick answers with a soft, “uh huh,” like he’s incapable of words, Daryl's hands are cradling his face once again and he turns his cheek to take one of the alphas thumbs between his swollen plush lips, not taking his golden eyes from Daryl. When he tastes himself on heated flesh he notices it was the hand that was just wrapped around his own dick and moans aloud around the digit, opening his mouth and making a show of sucking and savoring the taste, hollowing his cheeks and drawing back until he leaves a trail of saliva on his lips. Daryl’s own eyes are drawn to the movement and he can’t help but bite down on his own bottom lip in response.

Rick sits up and reaches behind him to grip Daryl's cock and gives the base a squeeze, and he moans at the feeling of his fingers tight around him, then the omega is lining himself up, sinking down onto his erection and he has to catch his breath and his grip on Ricks hips clamps down as he’s engulfed in tight wet heat.

The omega doesn’t give either of them a chance to adjust and starts rocking himself back and forth as he’s driven mad with need for the alphas knot, Daryl brings his knees up behind him so he can steady himself and meet Rick thrust for thrust.

“Fuck, fuck... Rick.” He manages to mumble when Rick throws his head back and shivers, his body ripples around where they are connected as Daryl thrusts deeper inside of him, hitting his prostate each time and driving the omega even further out of his head with want. He once again wraps his fingers around Rick's cock, red and swollen in his grip, he’s slick with come and writhing on top of him again, moving his hips in little jagged movements. Daryl knows his knot is a little while off but he feels the other man tighten around his cock and Rick keens loudly at the feel of Daryl working over his dick again in tight sure strokes, working his thumb over the head on each up stroke to spread his pre-cum across the sensitive nerves of his frenulum. He shakes on top of him as he slows his thrusts to a desperate rocking motion and Daryl knows he’s close again when he feels Ricks body clamping down around him. He gazes up at the man and he’s so lost to the sensations coursing through him he doesn’t notice as Daryl takes in the sight of him, his toned chest as he tries to drag in ragged breaths, his peaking pink nipples and the muscles rippling under his touch, his other hand still holding onto him, swirling soft circles with his thumb in the dip of his hip bone, sweat beading his body. He can’t see his face properly as Rick has his head tipped back, the column of his throat exposed and once again he has to fight his inner alpha not to lean up and sink his teeth into his flesh and claim him. Daryl can’t keep his eyes off him he's so beautiful, moving his hips in shallow thrusts and taking the pleasure he needs from Daryl, chasing his climax and he wants so much to give it to him, over and over.

He continues the movements of his hands on the omegas cock and soon he finds Rick is picking up the pace a little more, begging Daryl to let him come, the hot flesh beneath his fingertips pulsing at each swipe of his thumb over his cockhead and he tightens his grip. Within moments Rick is tensing above him, crying out loud and Daryl can feel it ricochet through him as his tight body ripples around his cock and he’s coming again for the second time that morning, spilling weakly across Daryl's chest and knuckles, the alpha can’t help but watch as Rick comes apart under his touch as he mewls quietly and shivers, his body wracked with convulsions.

Rick eventually relaxes against him and sighs softly, leaning forward to gently capture Daryl's lips with his own the man rock hard inside him his hips stalling. Rick can’t stop himself though and can't keep still on top of him, he’s making the smallest of movements, rocking gently and letting out the tiniest of whimpers at the feeling, he’s becoming oversensitive and each and every sensation wracks his body with tremors.

“Alpha, I need...” Rick says breathlessly, struggling so much with his words he almost doesn’t make out what he’s trying to say.

The room is humid, filled with the scent of ripe omega and alpha pheromones, they’re drenched with sweat and other body fluids, hair sticking at their temples. Daryl shushes him softly and tips his head up with a finger under his chin so they’re gazing at one another. Ricks eyes are wild and he’s continuing to move in a barely there rocking movements in his lap.

“Please,” he whispers.

Daryl’s sharp teeth dig into his lip again and gives in knowing the omega needs his knot to be able to calm the burning need inside him and he’s closer now not being able to resist the pull of Rick's hot ass tightening around him.

“It’s ok darlin’, I’ve got ya.” Daryl whispers against his mouth. “I’ll give it to ya.” He kisses him, nipping softly at his swollen lower lip, soothing his tongue over the bites and caressing gently along his damp temples.

He twists his body up and over, shifting them carefully so that Rick is lying splayed in the bedsheets beneath him and he manages to slip out of him for a moment but he palms his thighs pushing them higher, curling them around his own hipbone and pushing back inside in a swift movement. He stays there motionless for a few seconds before pulling out and beginning a slow torturous rhythm, driving them both wild, thrusting his hard cock deep inside the omegas clenching walls. He wants to be as close to Rick as possible, so he feels himself crowding him, leaning down so his elbows are either side of his shoulders, their chests are plastered together and he attaches his lips to Ricks again, chasing the taste of him and sliding his tongue inside his mouth to tangle with his own. He swallows each soft moan the omega lets out and kisses him harder. He never stops moving his hips in slow deep arches, making Rick cling him and grasp at his flesh each they move together. His lips moves down along the column of the omegas throat, leaving little licks and nips in his wake devouring the taste of the salt of his sweat, he can feel the rapid pulse of Rick's heartbeat under his tongue and he wants more. Rick's fingers are clinging in his hair and he pulls sending shocks of pain and pleasure through him, and he growls bucking his hips harder into the man beneath him chasing his own orgasm, wanting to see Rick come undone again and watch the look of bliss cross his features when he’s finally given the knot he needs, that he’s been begging for. Daryl can feeling the prickling sensation building in him and he knows he’s close, his cock pulsing on each pass in and out of the omegas tight slick entrance.

Daryl's teeth graze along the sensitive spot near Ricks ear and he cries out louder, bucking up into him and pulling harder on his hair.

“You want it, Rick? I could do it. Could claim you, make you mine.” Daryl rumbles, panting harshly with his teeth bared desperately wanting to bite and claim him, make the omega his like he promises.

“Daryl...” Rick can’t find the words to tell him no. He wants it so badly, but he doesn’t wanna tie the alpha down and doesn’t want to end up with an alpha that doesn’t want him back, he knows that Daryl doesn’t mean anything he’s saying and Rick isn’t certain it’s not just his heat taking over his control. Daryl huffs quietly, leans in to lick along his throat again and makes his way to claim his lips in a fierce possessive kiss, thrusting harder. He can feel his knot begin to swell as he starts a punishing rhythm, pounding hard into the man beneath him. Rick cries become louder and louder and Daryl has to tear himself away from his throat rearing up to grasp the headboard tight for purchase and watch enthralled as Rick tries to meet his harsh thrusts as he hits his sweet spot each time. If he’s not holding him close and doesn’t have his head buried in the crook of the omegas neck they might just make it out of this heat without an accidental bond.

Daryl is having more and more trouble controlling himself, the sensations coursing through his body almost too much for him to bear, beneath him Rick is already too far gone, grasping at the bedsheets as his hair falls wildly around his face. His dick hasn’t gone properly soft since they woke this morning and he’s leaking copious amounts of come from the red swollen tip, the slick wet sounds of Daryl's thick cock pounding into him echo in the room along with the soft over sensitive whimpers he lets out and Daryl's own harsh panting grunts.

“I’m close Rick,” he manages to groan out, closing the distance between their bodies once more, planting his arms near Ricks shoulders and holding him close, he captures his lips with his again panting desperately against him.

Rick can feel the base of the alphas dick beginning to swell inside him and he keens, begging for the knot. He anchors one of his hands in Daryl's hair as they kiss and he arches up when he feels the knot starting to catch on his rim. The alpha is quickly losing his rhythm and he can feel his orgasm rushing up on him, he jerks his hips once, twice more and he’s tumbling over the edge, his body seizing up and convulsing almost violently as the knot locks them in place and he’s coming harder than he’s ever remembered. His forehead plastered to Rick as it courses through him and pours himself into the omega below him. Ricks walls are clamping down around him and he can feel it rippling through the omega, Daryl manages to open his eyes in time to see the man below him tense up completely, arching his neck and crying out loud as he finally gets the knot he’s been begging for and he spills hot between them, coming completely untouched.

Rick rides out the aftershocks of his orgasm, sighing sweetly and pulls Daryl's face closer and lips back to meet his own in a delicate kiss, the alpha still coming inside him and shaking like a leaf under his touch, letting out little growls as his hips jerk each time. When the alphas shivering becomes less violent and he starts relaxing a little, Rick wraps his arms around him, pulls him closer and shifts them to a more comfortable position to wait while Daryl's knot goes down and they can separate, he lies them both on their sides Ricks right leg thrown over the alphas hip. Daryl's own hands are wrapped around his torso pawing at his sides as he buries his face into the omegas neck nuzzling him and licking the taste of salt from his throat with a sated rumbling purr.

Rick brushes damp hair away from Daryl's face and pecks a kiss at his hairline and Daryl hums in contentment.

“Hmmm, Rick. So perfect.” He mumbles back sleepily and tries to nuzzle further into him, leaving light pecks along his flesh. “And mine.” 

“Hmm,” Rick replies, he doesn’t acknowledge the alphas possessive claim. 

They curl up together while they wait out the knot again, sharing sweet lazy kisses, Daryl tracing his fingertips along the lines of Ricks body it makes the man shiver and his flesh crawl with goosebumps, especially when he gazes up at him from under his lashes and his eyes are that stormy blue once again, a thin ring of crimson at the edges but the honest smile on his face lights up his features. Daryl holds him so close, like he never wants to let him go and Rick feels comforted and sated in his arms, he knows the stillness of this moment won’t last for too long, but he wants to savour it while he can. The sheets beneath them are sticking to their skin and like their bodies are covered in sweat and cum, the scent of the room is heavy with their mating as the exhaustion lulls them back into sleep again.


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This one is a much shorter chapter for you, and I'm sorry in advance.

Ricks heat lasts for almost four days, when he wakes on the morning of the final day Daryl is still out for the count, sleeping soundly next to him and he smiles down at the alpha fondly but doesn’t wake him when It’s still dark outside, the sun having not yet peaked over the horizon. He’s a strong alpha and has been there for him the entire way through his heat, only left their motel room to bring back snacks and drinks from the vending machine on the lower floor, making sure to keep them both fed and hydrated. When he shifts in the sheets he feels sore and he can feel it as the remnants of their last mating leak from his tender body when he sits up against the headboard, he has bruises on hips and thighs and he’s achy but the burning need to be knotted that hadn’t subsided for days seems to be at a more bearable level and for the first time he can hear himself think. The rain seems to have finally stopped outside and Rick can hear the world slowly coming to life below them, he glances around the room and it’s a mess. Daryl’s clothes are scattered around the floor from his last trip to the vending machine, his shoes kicked off in a hurry and there are candy and food wrappers everywhere.

He rises from the bed with a groan and pads towards the bathroom to relieve himself noticing the state of it and he feels his face turn pink when he remembers them laughing and giggling a few nights before as they shared a shower, both feeing the need to be clean after being tied together for the dozenth time to get rid of the cum and grime from themselves. His heat had spiked again as they washed unable to keep their hands off each other or wait they fucked in the shower, his back turned as Daryl pinned him against the tiles with his body and took him apart. It was only when they were knotted they realized their mistake and the hilarious ensuing chaos as the cold water hit their bodies, the struggle to turn off the faucet in a hurry and trying to head towards the bed still tied together, ripping the shower curtain from the pole and sending water everywhere. Rick can’t remember the last time he laughed so much but they didn’t attempt that again in hurry, Daryl must’ve tried to clean up a little to stop any more water damage while he was sleeping as the shower curtain was back in place, but it still looked a wreck. He stays in the bathroom for a little while and gives himself a cursory wipe down with a wet flannel, being careful in all his sensitive places. He’s noticed a few small bites across his chest and when he passes the flannel along his inner thigh there is a larger more recent one there too which is tender and he blushes, remembering the moments when he was still desperate and writhing in the sheets but Daryl needed a break. The alpha took him apart with his mouth and his hands instead, pushing his fingers against that sweet spot deep inside him that made him cry out loud and seize up, his tongue lapping at his needy hole and tasting the sweet slick that poured out of him until he was ready again and Daryl pinned him to the bed and fucked him deep and slow, holding him close as they both came over and over. His neck however remains unmarked, even during the height of his heat in the days that followed, Daryl never once tried to bite him, never claimed him or tried to force a bond. It killed him each time that Daryl denied him and yet seemed to want it just as badly as he did, growls falling from his mouth when he would choose another spot to mark him instead. There were plenty of growls of ‘mine’ and ‘my omega’ that didn’t go unnoticed in the moment and boy did he beg for him to do it, especially when it was followed up with words like ‘breed you’ and ‘my pups’ and yet the alpha never once gave in, instead leaving him breathless and whining.

At the mention of pups awareness dawns on Rick a lot slower than it really should’ve, he pales and finds himself having to sit down on the edge of the bath tub to steady himself. He’s just spent 5 days held up in a tiny motel room, in the middle of nowhere with a gorgeous shy alpha helping him through his heat completely unprotected and he knows It’s probably too late. But Daryl never asked, never once mentioned it and he doesn’t recall them talking about it before his heat was too far gone for him to insist on being careful. Everyone knows what a heat means, what happens when an omega goes into heat and begs for an alphas knot, more often than not they get pregnant. Rick feels himself begin to panic and he stumbles towards the chair in the main bedroom where his backpack is, it hasn't been touched in the days they've been here. He rifles through it until he finds a small pouch; inside a whole pack of condoms still wrapped in plastic. “Shit,” he exclaims under his breath, slightly too loudly and he turns to the bed where Daryl is still out cold a small smile on his features he likely won’t wake for a few hours, their last mating exhausting them both but Daryl especially. His brain in a scramble he tiptoes around carefully, picking up what’s left of his clothes from the floor in a hurry, trying to pull on his pair of jeans without falling over, he hisses as the fabric scrapes against the sensitive bite mark on the inside of his thigh as he attempts to pull himself together. He can’t be here right now, enough of his heat has passed that he’s safe enough on his own so he makes the hard choice and decides to leave before the alpha wakes so he continues gathering what little he has with him quietly.

When Daryl eventually stirs the sun is streaming through the gaps in the edges of the curtains and directly into his face, he feels groggy and stretches his well used muscles. He shifts in the bed, turning over expecting to curl an arm around Rick and to nuzzle back into him to share more lazy, early morning cuddles but he finds the space next to him is cold and empty. He sits up slowly, taking in the sight of the room and noticing that all of Ricks stuff is missing, he listens out to makes sure there is no noise coming from the bathroom and when he hears nothing he flops back down on the mattress. The omega is gone and just like that he feels used, he doesn't really know what he expected but he thought they'd gotten to know each other enough that Rick would at least stick around to say goodbye.

It’s only a short while later when he’s getting ready to head out himself that he spots a piece of paper on the drawers by the door, weighed down by a bottle of water. It looks like it’s been ripped from a notebook or something and all it has written on it are the words ' _I’m sorry_ ' and a cell phone number. Nothing else, he doesn’t even know the man’s last name. Daryl’s too angry to care and crumples it up in his fist before slamming the door of the motel room behind him and heading down to the garage to enquire about getting his bike fixed.


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A big thank you to those still sticking with me! Another shorter chapter. 9 years down the line and we're meeting some familiar faces.

**9 YEARS LATER**

“C’mon dude get in the fucking car, you’re making this a lot harder than it needs to be. Rick will you tell em?”

The dark haired officer rants and nods to his partner, trying to keep hold of the offending man by the hands cuffed around his back, positioning his other hand on top of his head to guide him into the back door of the police vehicle. Rick Grimes is sat in the front passenger seat with a pen and paper writing out the report. They pulled the man over for speeding and erratic driving, by the time he was eventually stopped it was several miles later and a positive drugs test and possession with intent to deal.

“Merle that your name? C’mon, don’t make us add resisting arrest to your ever growing list of charges. It’s already not looking good for you. Just get in the car do what Officer Walsh here says.” Rick says matter of factly, and the man continues to fight against his partner as he manages to wrestle him into the back seat.

“Fucking pigs, you ain’t gonna keep me locked up. Ya hear me.”

“Ways I see it, you’re going away for a few years yet you piece of hick trash.” Shane says and slams the door behind him.

Rick rolls his eyes as Shane climbs into the drivers seat and turns on the engine. “Shane don’t antagonize him.”

“What?” Shane asks incredulously as he pulls off the side of the road, “I’m only saying the truth.”

“Yeh you keep spouting that crap, I’ll be out. You’ll see. You ain’t got nothing.” Merle spits at Shane and Rick turns in his seat holding out with a gloved hand a large plastic bag, inside a lot of smaller baggies filled with pills and strange blue crystals.

“Really? We ain’t got anything?” Rick taunts with a grin.

“They ain’t mine. I’s just keepin’ em.. y'know for a friends that's all.” Merle grins, a salacious smile, all uneven teeth and he sticks his tongue between his teeth.

“Well we found 'em on you. So that makes 'em yours now don’t it?” Shane retorts.

Rick faces back towards the road and carries on filling out the paperwork whilst Shane drives. The more he does now the less he has to do back at the station and he can have some well deserved rest. It’s quiet on the way back to the station, but as they’re booking Merle into lock up he kicks up a fuss again, kicking off and hollering about his phone call before they’re able to put him into the cell for the night. They grant him the phone call and he manages to calm down, the smug grin on his face as Shane takes the cuffs off him and slams the door on him for night.

Rick is sat at their joint desk when Shane returns, coffee in one hand and pen in the other.

“I’m just finishing off the hand over then we can head off. You free tonight? Fancy grabbing a six pack or two and coming over for the football?. Lori is heading out to a book club or something when I get back?”

“Man, you ever listen to her?” Shane laughs.

“It’s book club.” Rick shrugs. “What am I meant to do? She don’t take any notice in my interests”

“Fair enough. Sadly I’m not. That waitress I hooked up with last week? Yeh she’s coming back for seconds!” He exclaims.

Rick knows all of Shane’s exploits, has done for years and finds himself both amused and disgusted by the other mans antics. He’s a typical alpha, and always chasing women and Rick doesn’t think he’ll ever settle for one woman.

“You indulging the same woman more that once? What is the world coming to, is she insane.” Rick chuckles.

“She’s somethin’ alright.” He grins, “Sorry dude, next time yeh, I’ll get the beers in.”

“No worries, have fun man. Rain check.”

“Rain check, besides you can spend time with your boy, ain’t it his birthday soon?”

“Yeh man. A couple of weeks. Lori is trying to organize a party for him but he don’t want one, I dunno what’s got into him lately..” Rick checks over a few details in the paperwork he’s carrying out and signs his name at the bottom, holding it out for Shane to sign as the arresting officer.

“He ok in there?” He asks nodding his head towards the corridor leading to the cellblock.

“Yeh, he’s calmed down, for now. Still says he’s innocent. His brother will be coming in to see him tomorrow. You’re on shift right?” Shane hands him back the paperwork.

Rick checks over the file again, closing it a throwing it in his in tray. “I’ll be here alright. Now let’s get home.”

........

Lori is already late for her book club when Rick gets home and she's there impatiently waiting and all dolled up ready to go. Make-up bringing a bit of colour to her usually pale cheeks, but he doesn’t miss the look of annoyance that flashes in her eyes. He’s just over the threshold, ridding himself of his utility belt and hanging it on the hooks by the front door when she comes strolling towards him fiddling with one her earrings.

“He’s in his room reading comic books of you wanna go and say hi, I’ve been so rushed with picking him up from baseball after school, I haven’t had a chance to get dinner ready.”

She greets him with a quick peck on the cheek, rushing around looking for her purse as he heads for the kitchen sink and pours himself a glass of water, spotting the pizza menu from the fridge.

“That’s ok. I'll grab us some pizza or something quick. You back late?”

She regards him with an eye roll like he should already know the answer.

“Probably so don’t wait up will you, don’t let him stay up too late either or he’ll be grouchy in the morning.” She chastises and then smiles, “Right, I gotta go.”

Rick laughs, nods towards her and takes a sip of water as she hurries out the door. He glances towards the stairs, there's no noise coming from upstairs, he heads back to the front door and he removes his shoes before padding quietly to the upper floor.

“Carl?” He knocks softly on the door and it swings open slowly, to a young boy lying on his front on the bed, his head is buried between the pages of his comic but his eyes dart upwards when he realizes Rick is there, eyes almost hidden by a mop of dark fringe falling his face.

“Hi Dad!” He chimes, he folds down the corner of the page to bookmark where he is and climbs from the bed to greet him with a hug.

“Your mom just headed out, you wanna join me downstairs for movie and pizza?”

“Sounds good. Did you arrest any bad guys today?” He asks excitedly, gazing up at him. He’s been getting more and more interested in Ricks job as a sheriff and loves to hear all about his dads day. At the age of 8 he’s a very curious boy, and loves to be outside, he wants to know about everything and loves to read, Rick doesn’t know where he gets it all from.

“I’ll tell you all about it. You wanna go pick a movie while I get changed and we can order pizza.” He ruffles the boys dark hair who rushes past him storming down the stairs.

The movie Carl picks is some animated adventure involving a rabbit and a fox that Rick knows he’s seen a hundred times but doesn’t seem to have tired of yet and he finds himself actually enjoying it. They share a large pepperoni pizza and Carl has a soda while he relaxes with a beer or two and tells him all about the bad people he arrested that day and what he got upto. Carl in turn tells him about his baseball practice that day, how his team only lost by a few points and they’re really excited for the next game which is a rematch to see who goes through to the next round.

The boy eventually tires and falls quiet, snuggling into Ricks side and it’s only when the credits start to roll that he realizes he’s fallen asleep and he has to rouse the boy from his lap and carry him to bed, he tucks him in and heads off to bed himself.

It’s the early hours of the morning when Lori returns and Rick stirs in his sleep as she shuffles into bed next to him. His eyes are barely open when he smiles softly at her and waits for her to settle, but she turns away from him and pulls the covers up. He curls himself around her back his arm wrapped around her and nuzzles into the back of her neck, pecks a small kiss there behind her ear. He’s half asleep but being an omega he’s always been much more sensitive to others and their scents and tonight hers is a little off. She usually has a soft powdery floral smell, hints of jasmine and talc that he’s always been drawn to, he finds it comforts him. That scent is still there, but it’s stronger more concentrated, but there’s something else mixed in that’s familiar and he can’t place it, something that’s spicy and sour. It’s on his mind when he eventually drifts back to sleep facing the other side of the bed when she pulls away for a second time.


	8. Chapter 8

When Rick arrives at work the next day it’s a lot later than he planned, Lori needed to sleep some more so he’d offered to drop Carl off at school on his way in and he’d stop to pick up beverages from his usual coffee shop, a sweet regular coffee for himself and a strong black coffee for Shane. When he pulls up into the parking lot there’s a strangely familiar motorbike standing in one of the spots closest to the door, he’s not sure he’s ever seen it before and doesn’t know why he knows it, he just assumes it’s something he’s seen around on his travels round the county. At their desk Shane is nowhere to be found and Rick narrows his eyes suspiciously when he hears a commotion coming from the reception area and checking in desk, he puts their coffees down and heads out the double doors to investigate.

The first thing he sees is a few of the other officers crowding round the other side of the reception desk and hears Shane growling out a warning, his voice calm but insistent.

“You kick off again, you’re joining your brother in the cells, ya hear me. We don’t tolerate that shit around here.”

“Fuck you, jus’ lemme the fuck go.” The man spits angrily.

Rick comes around the front desk and sees Shane pinning down another man, his muscled arms pulled tight behind his back and Shane’s own arms are working hard to restrain him as he tries to cuff him. His face is turned away from him but his hair is dark and messy and he’s dressed in all dark clothes, ripped faded jeans and a dark leather vest with torn angel wings sewn in the back, at first he thinks it must be some type of biker gang but there’s no words to identify the gang so he doubts it. He doesn’t recognize him right away, but Shane pulls back and wrenches him up so he’s sat on his knees, the man whips his hair around so it’s no longer falling in his face and the first thing that hits Rick is those storm blue eyes.

He’s staring right at Rick when the look of recognition flashes across his face and his features fall in surprise. He’s older now, and bares the lines to prove it, they both do but Rick would know those eyes anywhere, he should, he sees them everyday. 

The mans eyes darken with anger and something else and Rick can see as flecks of red flare at the edges and he’s caught in the alphas stare. It’s been almost a decade and the years have been kind to him, he has more lines and the circles under his eyes are darker more pronounced, his facial hair has now has some defined salt and pepper hairs but he’s the same rugged alpha he met all those years ago. Rick lets out a breath he didn’t realize he was holding as Shane gives the man a shake to pull his focus back to him, not really understanding why he’s stopped fighting against him and carefully watches the exchange between them.

“You gonna join your brother or you gonna behave?.” Shane snaps and still the man flinches against him, not taking his eyes from Rick.

“Daryl, listen to him. You don’t wanna do this and end up in the cell.” Rick says softly, and this perks up Shane’s attention, the man hasn’t had a chance to give anyone his name.

“Fuck you.” He spits back, still holding Ricks gaze. “Jus let my brother go.”

“I’m afraid we can’t do that. If you ease up we can have a calm discussion about it. Can you do that?” He says holding his arm out to try steady him.

Daryl's eyes narrow in suspicion but he visibly relaxes, his shoulders slumping and his head bowing in defeat.

“Thank you.” Rick says softly a small smile on his lips.

Shane and one of the other offices pull him up to his feet and manhandle him into one of the waiting room seats and Rick sits opposite him, Daryl's eyes haven’t left his once and Rick still can't decipher the look on his face.

“I got this Shane, you guys can go back to whatever you we’re doing.”

Shane comes to stand beside him, turning so he can speak in his ear without anyone hearing.

“Are you sure man? He’s a bit of a handful,” he murmurs the damn alpha in Shane has always been over protective of him.

“I’m sure, I... I know him.”

Shane doesn’t ask how, though Rick can see the question in his eyes he just nods and tells the other officers to leave slowly following suit, “alright brother,”

Daryl doesn’t say anything for a long time he just sits there and listens intently as Rick explains to him why they’ve arrested his brother and that he’s likely going away for a few years which at least prompts a huff from him.

“You can go and talk to him if you like?” Rick says softly.

The officer rises from his chair and seats himself down next to Daryl using his own keys to reach around and unlock his cuffs, he brings both of Daryl's hands into his lap and rubs away any ache in his wrists, the man watching his every move. Rick smiles awkwardly at him and he can’t take his eyes away from his lips, remembering the way they felt on his. He continues to rub at his wrists for longer than necessary and only stops when Daryl jerks them back to himself and tries to bury them in his pockets, like Ricks touch has burned him. Rick can smell the enticing earthy scent of the alpha and it jolts his memory so much he’s right there again, back to the rainy night that he picked Daryl up all the years ago, how he looked soaked to the bone and nervous as hell, god they were both so much younger then.

“He your alpha?” Daryl finally asks, and the contempt evident in his voice snaps Rick out of his thoughts and his eyes manage focus back in to the other mans face.

“Who?”

“That asshole, the other cop.”

“What Shane? No, no he’s not. Look Daryl I can’t talk about this right now, but will you let me buy you a drink sometime?”

“What, so’s you can run out on me again, no thanks.” He huffs and Rick understands his anger, he’d be angry too.

“Please. I just wanna talk.” He pleads, feeling guilty.

Daryl doesn’t answer him except to ask to see his brother again which the officer agrees to and shows him through to the holding cells, making sure the guard on duty keeps an eye on them he leaves them to it and heads back to his desk where Shane is waiting for him.

“So you gonna tell me how you know him?” Shane asks, eying him suspiciously over the rim of his coffee cup.

“I can’t... not yet.”

“Ok...” Shane nods hesitantly and Rick can tell he’s still running through scenarios in his head as he sits opposite him.

Rick tries to focus on paperwork for the next few hours before they get called out but he can't stop himself thinking about Daryl and he keeps looking over to where the holding cells are where he’s knows he’s still in there talking to his brother. He has no idea how he’s going to explain everything to Shane, even though the man is his oldest friend he didn’t tell anyone about Daryl, not even his parents. When he found out he was pregnant and he eventually told his family, he made up a story of some asshole college boyfriend and no one ever questioned it, not even when they told him he needed to let the guy know he had a pup, Rick just ignored them all determined to bring the child up all on his own. It wasn’t even like he was able to find Daryl again anyway and he had regretted leaving that stupid fucking note ever since, because he’d just become more angry when then alpha didn’t call but he knew he was just a scared kid. When Carl was a few months old, he met Lori whilst out grocery shopping and they both fell fast and hard for each other over a few dates, Lori soon accepted Carl as her own and they were married within six months, they tried for a while to have another child to give the boy a sibling that was their own but after struggling for a few years they didn’t talk about it anymore. Rick to this day has never told anyone who Carl’s father is. 

How was he going to explain this to everyone? How was he going to tell his son?

They get called out to deal with a domestic dispute on the other side of town a little while later and he knows Shane can tell he’s off his game a little, but he doesn’t ask about Daryl again and Rick certainly doesn’t bring it up. After the domestic they seem to get radioed from one job to another and by the time they get back to the station it’s later than they’d like and their shift has already been over for hours, he’s changed out of his uniform and heading out the door when someone calls his name.

He looks back to see young Officer Bates on the check in desk who waves him over with a friendly face.

“Sorry to bother you Sheriff Grimes, the younger Dixon brother left a message for you when he left this afternoon.”

“Dixon brother?” He questions before taking the note from the officers hand and unfolding it carefully, he instantly recognizes the paper.

“Yeh, you know the alpha who kicked off out here this morning. He didn’t say anything just wanted me to give you that. Is everything alright?”

The paper is old and faded, it has likely been handled and put away in a wallet or a pocket numerous times, when he opens it up he winces when he sees his own scrawled apology and his cell phone number. Rick is stunned, he finds it unbelievable that Daryl has kept the note all these years, all the months he spent wondering if the man even cared and he is with the proof that even for the alpha it was something more than a shared heat in a time of need, like he wanted to remember. Underneath his own writing is an address in blocky capitals and the words, ‘if you still wanna talk.’

“Yeh, it’s good. Just a tip I think. See you tomorrow.” Rick replies, heading towards his car in a daze. He knows the address and it's a small bar on the outskirts of town that’s usually frequented by truckers and people passing through, before Rick knows what he's doing he’s already started the engine of his car, heading in the opposite direction of his home.


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A super thank to all the kind comments and kudos, you have no idea how much they're helping me! <3
> 
> This is where I admit I'm struggling with the ending of this. I have a couple of paragraphs written out as an outline but can't seem to flesh it out to where is seems to feel right. Be rest assured I know how I want this to end, and I am working on it just a lot slower than I'd like! 
> 
> I do hope you'll bare with me. Any how - another short one here.

Daryl has been sat at the bar for a few hours already, nursing the same scotch to the point the ice has long since melted. He’s been trying to sort through the mess of thoughts in his head and the events of the day, not only has his goddamn brother been arrested again the dumb ass but he’s having to contend with feelings he thought he had left behind years ago. He knows he didn’t ever plan on getting attached to the pretty omega he'd barely spent the week with and he certainly didn’t expect to ever see him again but in the weeks that followed Rick's heat he pulled out the little piece of paper more times than he is ever willing to admit, running over every possible scenario in head and remembering how they made each other feel in those few days, how they had clung to each other in need. He always talked his way out of calling, sometimes getting too angry and frustrated to ever call, other times he would ponder over why he ever left in the first place, telling himself that the omega obviously deemed him not good enough to keep around for anything more than a casual encounter. But years later here he is, waiting on the same man who probably won’t even turn up. Worst case scenario is he can wallow in his drink for a few more hours lost in the memories and exchange polite conversation with the barman. Daryl’s been here before, he knows the place well and Aaron is always nice enough, he’s easy going and reads him well enough to know when to leave him alone when he’s not in the mood. The bar has an old rustic feel to it, a country bar that Aaron and his mate Eric have done up since taking it over from the previous owners, they keep it clean and offer a simple menu for those who are hungry, always there to lend an ear for those in need.

Aaron returns from the behind the bar with arms full of stock ready to go in the back fridges and spots Daryl sitting in the same spot, staring into the bottom of his glass.

“You wanna talk about it?” He asks as he starts unpacking the boxes he’s placed on the bartop.

Daryl looks at him through slitted eyes confused. “What?”

“Whatever is bothering you, you wanna talk about it? I mean I don’t think I’ve ever seen your face look like that before.” He chuckles to himself and Daryl's eyebrows knit together with annoyance. “Oh I’m sorry." Aaron says trying to backtrack on his statement, nervous of Daryl's reaction. "I’m not trying to be mean. You just seem... lost.”

“M’good. Don’t need your concern.” Daryl mumbles and takes a mouthful of his scotch feeling the burn the back of his throat as he downs the last of it. He tips his glass towards Aaron who stops what he’s doing to get him a refill.

“Well you know the offers there and I’m happy to keep the drinks comin'.”

“... thanks”

Aaron regards him with a small smile and turns his back to continue with stocking up bottles and snacks. The place itself is quiet, there is only Daryl and one other patron sat at the other end of the bar they acknowledged each other with nothing more than a nod when he arrived, he’s a lot older with white hair at his temple and he always has a book laid out in front of him. Daryl has seen him around before and he seems to be in the bar every time he’s visited, in the same spot with his book at his beer. When the bell chimes to alert them of a new arrival it startles all three men, but Daryl doesn’t turn his head to greet him like the others and its only when the new arrival slides himself into the seat next to him that he bothers to look, immediately wanting to snap at them and tell them to back the fuck up because they’re too damn close.

“What can I get ya?” Aaron asks at the same time Daryl turns to say something, his words come up empty when he takes in the strong stubbled jaw and prominent nose which make up the familiar face. Rick smiles hesitantly at him, his pink plump lips curling up at the corner and he meets his eyes for a second before turning to answer the barman with a wide grin.

“I’ll just have whatever IPA beer you have on tap please.”

He turns back to Daryl, that soft smile is still there and Daryl can’t focus or meet the officers eyes now unsure of what to even say and finds himself picking at the edge of the damp bar mat. Why does Rick make him react like this?

“There’s so much I need to say to you and I don’t even know where to start so I’m just gonna try and start with Hi.” Rick says tipping his head towards him with a shy smile, ducking down and trying to catch the other mans eyes. Daryl doesn’t reply, he doesn't know how and just watches as he downs a good few mouthfuls of the beer Aaron places infront of him, eyes drawn to the working of his throat as Rick licks the taste from his lips and lets out a quiet chuckle.

“So your brother...” Rick starts, not knowing what else to say.

“Is an asshole,” Daryl finishes for him. “He’s always in trouble, m’surprised you ain't arrested him b’fore now.”

“Yeh, I saw his rap sheet when we booked him in. With his record he’ll likely be going away for a few years.”

“That ain’t nothing new, I been tryin’ keep him outta trouble since I was a kid. Only so much I can do. I been in the drunk tank with him on more than one occasion.” Rick looks up from his glass but manages to hide his surprise well, Daryl shrugs it off. “I got a bit of a temper and he’s good at fuellin’ it.”

“Temper? You seemed friendly enough when I met you before.” Rick smiles, a small chuckle caught in his throat and he catches the faint familiar scent of woodland and cigarettes that he is beginning to associate with the alpha. 

“You mean when I tried to knock out officer asshole and he pinned me to the floor,” Daryl growls out.

“No I meant...” Rick starts.

“I know what you meant, you didn’t know me back then either, just like I didn’t know you. I still don’t.” Daryl grumbles and knocks back the rest of his scotch in one mouthful, fingers itching to reach out and touch the other man. He doesn’t know if he wants to kiss him or punch him, god knows he deserves both. He shuffles in his seat and nods his head towards Aaron for a refill who eyes him curiously and reaches for the bottle and pours for him. "I don't know what you want from me." he murmurs quietly and looks up to Rick and there's something there that Rick can't read.

“Look I... I know I should’ve stayed,” Rick says quietly. “You were good to me, and I owe you at least an explanation. But gods honest truth, I don’t have one. I was scared kid y'know? You're right, we didn't know anything about each other and I guess all I can say is I’m sorry.”

“Yeh well, it's too late for that. But it don't matter anyhow, we're adults and you don't owe me nothin'' 

Rick thinks about how much their son has inherited Daryl’s stubbornness and he smiles to himself, it’s something he's admired in the boy for years and as he's gotten older he's gotten better at defying him, but here Daryl is showing the same traits years later and so many things make sense. He needs so desperately to tell the alpha about the boy, but he doesn’t know how to approach the subject and can't come out and just say it. He doesn't know how Daryl will take it and it will more than likely it will make him angrier and the last thing he needs is to trigger the mans temper, have him flee and end up with no further contact with him whatsoever, he’s just managed to find him again.

“I’d like to start again.” Rick says softly.

“I...” Daryl starts and then goes quiet.

“No hear me out ok, we can start over as friends. I wanna get to know you.” Rick says and takes a quiet sip of his drink his eyes darting down to the pink of Daryl's lips as he bites them in nervousness and he can’t help but watch him carefully. Daryl ponders over the sentence in his mind and Rick can tell he's unsure, but eventually the man nods and he catches the small smile that turns up the edge of his lips. Rick realizes he's still the same shy, guarded alpha and he knows that if he hadn’t been paying close attention he would’ve missed the small twitch completely. They sit in silence for a few more moments and Rick finishes off his beer, both of them sneaking looks across the bar when they think the other isn’t looking, but he can feel Daryl watching him and they catch eyes over the rim of his glass when he looks up there is the faint tinge of red barely noticeable in the alphas eyes but Rick can feel his cheeks burn and his pulse thunder under his skin as they hold the gaze for longer than is strictly necessary. When Aaron clears his throat and the is noise loud enough in the silence that they are both startled out of whatever has them caught in each others gaze, Rick sits back looking nervous.

“Hey, you don’t have to answer me right away. You know where you can find me. When you’re ready we’ll go for a real drink and we'll talk, properly. Look it's late, I gotta go.” He says in a rush and makes to leave, he fumbles with his wallet leaving a crumpled twenty dollar note on the bar and before Daryl can say anything he’s watching the man leave. He gazes down at his empty glass and nods his head to Aaron who is beaming at him, and he can practically see the questions on the tip of his tongue.

“Who’s the guy?” He asks as he pours Daryl another scotch with knowing smirk written on his face.

“An old friend...” Daryl murmurs quietly taking a sip and looking at the barman in annoyance.

“He sure looked... friendly.” 

“Shut up,” Daryl growls in mock anger.


	10. Chapter 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A really short one today, but in other good news I think I've cracked my writing issues... fingers crossed. I've written more this week than I have in a month so there's more to come!

Being at the bar with Daryl was over a lot sooner than he expected but it still later than he planned when Rick eventually returns home, the house is quiet and Lori is curled up asleep on the couch, lit up by the glow of the tv on low playing some old comedy reruns the background laughter track loud in the stillness, Lori wakes when she hears the click of the door closing and he instantly feels guilty for disturbing her. She rises and stretches and greets him with a small, sleepy smile.

“Hey.” He manages softly as he toes off his boots by the door, “I’m sorry I didn’t realise it was so late.”

“It’s ok, I heard you had some trouble down at the station today. Figured you’d be wrapping everything up. Maybe a heads up next time though?” Rick doesn’t miss the dig, he’s been working a lot of long hours recent months and they’ve been fighting non-stop so much so he sometimes tries to spend more time at work to avoid the inevitable arguments that usually make things worse.

“Wasn’t nothing we couldn’t handle, how has your day been?” He takes the seat beside her and she curls into his side, her head resting on his chest and there is that lingering scent again that is so familiar to him but he still can’t seem to place it.

“It’s been dreadful, I haven’t been able to keep anything down that’s not water all day. I feel ok now but I’m just exhausted.”

Rick placed the back of his hand to her forehead but she didn’t feel feverish or too warm to the touch and she looked up at him sleep still

“I’m ok for now. I’ve made an appointment with the doctor for tomorrow. Think you can look after Carl for the morning?”

“Of course, you sure you don’t want me to come with you?”

“I’m sure, it’s probably nothing.” She goes quiet for a few moments and then pulls away getting up from the couch she kisses him on the forehead and heads towards the stairs. “Don’t stay up too much longer.” She scolds and disappears upstairs, Rick hears the bathroom door close and the tap starts running as she gets ready for bed.

He feels the guilt of the afternoon start to creep down his spine and he knows sooner or later that he needs deal with the whole situation. Seeing Daryl again has bought everything back to him and it feels like only yesterday that he first saw him, standing out in the rain, his hair falling in his face and arms all bruised and scratched from wrecking his bike. He remembers their first kiss, the taste of the rain and tobacco on his tongue as Daryl had all but devoured him and the way he’d melted under the alphas touch. It’s been a long time since he’s felt anything close to that. In the years he'd been with Lori they never triggered a full heat together, he'd gone through a handful alone. As a beta, Lori wasn’t comfortable being there to see him through it so he’d stayed on his patches the entire time they had been in a relationship only coming off them when he knew his body needed a break. When they first dated everything was exciting and rushed and he loved her fiercely, her love was sweet and warm, she was caring but often fell into bouts of coldness and spitefulness. The last few years had been especially difficult, after they couldn’t conceive on their own Rick put everything into his work to try and forget and Lori closed herself off from him, they barely spoke and even when he tried she just got angry. Eventually they were on completely different schedules with his job, he was always busy and getting called out to jobs, they both put all their effort into caring for Carl and neglected each other. They sleep in the same bed but he can feel her pulling away from him more and more, she’s now more distant then ever. They've tried to talk about it but end up going in circles or just fighting, so Rick tries for Carl to keep things together, but he knows that it's not going to last forever.

With Daryl today, as soon as he saw him again he could feel every touch like they were there, right back in that room tangled up in each other and forgetting the world outside even existed. He’s drawn to the man, he can't explain it and with the way he’s reacted to him today he knows that the alpha hasn’t forgotten at all. Rick wasn’t lying one bit when he told Daryl he regretted leaving the comfort of that motel room, in the days that followed he wished that he could take it back and he even drove back to the diner and passed the spot where he picked the alpha up days before but the bike had already gone.

He can feel himself absentmindedly thumbing over his wedding ring as he gets lost in the memories, the gold band shining in the dim light of the tv glow and he wonders briefly if Daryl had even noticed, if he could tell that even after all this time he still hasn’t bonded.


	11. Chapter 11

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  _  
>  _Please do check out my__[ edit ](https://one-messy-moomin.tumblr.com/post/624093623293722624/a-quick-mood-board-of-the-fic-im-working-on) that I made to go with this fic.  
> A huge thank you for those still sticking with me and your kind comments, I promise I am working on this slowly but surely! :) In the mean time have another chapter, its not my favourite but there's some good stuff to come!

If Rick knew it would be weeks before he would see Daryl again he would've tried harder that night. 

But it was the day before Merles sentencing before he managed to get some free time and Rick had been running on nothing but a bad sleeping pattern and heavy doses of caffeine for weeks.

The day after Lori's trip to the doctors she broke down and told him everything, spilling her secrets at him in an explosive argument that had lasted days, they were barely talking to each other and when they did the words that came out weren’t kind, Rick would never raise his fist to a woman but he wanted to that first night and he hated himself for days afterwards. The reasons she had been coming home late, why her scent had changed so suddenly all came to the surface and his life hadn’t been the same since, he didn’t know who he could trust, he felt like he had been so foolish to not have noticed. Lori had been having an affair with his best friend of over three decades for almost a year and now she's pregnant completely unsure of which one of them could be the father. At the station the next day Shane tried to be friendly unaware that Rick knew about him and Lori, like he hadn’t been fucking around with his wife behind his back. He barely managed to conceal his anger as the man sat across the desk from him filling out paperwork, talking endlessly about last nights football game. Rick couldn’t take it anymore didn’t wanna sit here listening and pretending like nothing had happened, he can’t listen to another word.

Before he fully understands what he’s doing Rick is out of his seat, stepping dangerously towards his co-worker, his eyes full of fury. Shane looks up at him seconds before Ricks fist connects with his nose with a sharp crunching noise, he manages another hit to his jaw before Shane catches his wrist and stops him with one hand, his other cradling his nose as blood starts to drip down his face.

“What the fuck?” Shane spits, tasting the metal tang of blood, he lets go of the other mans wrist and Rick yanks it back to himself, holding his hand as the cuts on his knuckles start to bleed.

“Really?” Rick shouts, “like you don’t know what the fuck you’ve done.”

“No really Rick, what the fuck?” Shane asks glaring up at him completely stunned. By now everyone in the bullpen has stopped what they’re doing and is watching them, waiting nervously for whatever is about to happen.

“You’ve got to be kidding me,” Rick growls and lunges again. This time Shane is on his feet and manages to swing and get a punch in, hitting Rick square in the jaw and sending him sprawling backwards across the floor.

“You know I’ll win this fight Rick so you better fucking knock it off, I don’t know what has gotten into you.” He spits angrily, staring down and looming over him.

One of their colleagues has notified their Captain who is a large and imposing man that no-one wants to get on the bad side of, his office door swings open with a bang and he marches towards them as Rick carefully gets to his feet, the bruise already forming on his face and a small cut to his cheekbone.

“What is going on? I won’t tolerate this behaviour in this building. You hear me?” He asks them both, planting his hands on his hips, looking between them and trying his best to remain calm.

Rick tentatively touches his fingertips to his cheek and his eyebrows knit together angrily when they come away bloody.

“You better ask him.” He growls, nodding in Shane’s direction.

“You better have a good reason for this.” The captain points at Shane.

“I ain’t got a clue what his problem is sir, he just came at me.” Shane shrugs and grabs some tissue from his desk to stop his nose from bleeding any further and staining his uniform.

“You’ve been sleeping with my fucking wife!” Rick shouts out loud, seething, pointing jaggedly at his supposed best friend. Shane’s pales, the confused expression dropping from his face and it’s then he knows exactly what he’s done wrong and so does the whole precinct now. Rick knows from the look on his face that he’s not even going to try and deny it, he doesn’t even look sorry, just surprised.

“You thought I wouldn’t find out huh?” Rick snaps.

Shane is stood there, unable to say anything as Rick glares at him and their captain glances between the pair of them, completely taken back at the turn of events. The whole precinct has gone awkwardly silent, the odd murmur from their colleagues and the phone ringing in the background.

“For fuck sake Walsh.” The captain says exasperated, pinching the bridge of his nose and annoyed that he even had to deal with this shit. “Both of you go home.”

“But sir..” Rick starts.

“I don’t wanna hear it, look at you both. I don’t need your personal shit in the station today, deal with it elsewhere. Sort yourselves out and come back tomorrow.”

Shane swipes his coat off the back of his chair and storms off in huff and Rick heads straight out to his car without getting changed, he sits in the front seat for a few moments, letting his anger abate before he’s able to drive home.

...

All of that was over a month ago and he and Shane haven’t worked together since, Rick suspects that due to the drama their captain has purposefully put them on opposite shift patterns and honestly he’s so grateful for it. Lori has moved out of their home, and his shift pattern means he is able to spend more time at home with Carl, when he isn't visiting Lori. Tonight is one of those nights, he’s spent the day getting the case files ready for Merle Dixon’s sentencing, he’s been working flat out all day and has nothing but coffee and a crappy homemade sandwich to get him through. Trying to put the files together without needing to talk to Shane has been a pain in his ass but he’s not going there, he's managed to prepare everything without his help and is looking forward to going for a drink or two and having the night to himself.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> PS. Trump is finally out! I needed good news today! :D


	12. Chapter 12

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We're almost there, and there's only a couple of chapters left till you're caught up with me. I'm estimating another 5 or 6 chapters but that might change.

When Rick finishes work he finds himself fed up and frustrated and in desperate need of a drink, he thinks about grabbing a couple of six packs and staying home, but without anyone there it seems a pretty lonely option, he considers going for a drink with some colleagues but it doesn’t sit right with him them knowing all about his business and he's rather not get into that right now. He just wants somewhere quiet and welcoming where he can drink in peace, so it’s no surprise when he finds himself pulling up in the small parking lot of a familiar bar on the edge of town. When he enters the whole bar goes silent and stares at him, but it’s not saying much, there’s not many other patrons there and they soon go back about their business. 

The same cheerful bartender as before is there and already looking to greet him, he’s chatting with another man, one with strawberry blonde hair and a slim frame, he can see the closeness they share and when he spots the mark in the juncture between the mans neck and shoulder he already knows they’re a mated pair.

“Hey, I remember you, you were in here a couple of weeks ago. You’re Daryl’s friend right?” The bartender asks as Rick takes a seat at the bar.

“Yeh, something like that.” Rick replies eying them both nervously.

“Oh my names Aaron, this here is my partner Eric. Oh don’t worry, I’ve told Daryl a thousand times, there’s no judgement here, what can I get ya?” He holds out his hand and rather than leave him hanging there Rick takes it cautiously and shakes it in return.

“Um, Rick. I’ll just have a beer please, whatever you have on tap is fine. And a whiskey, single malt if you have it..” He watches as Aaron prepares his drinks carefully, places them both on the bar mat in front of him and turns to ring it all up at the till to save for later. Aaron goes back to whatever he was doing before he arrived and Rick knocks the whiskey back straight away, grimacing for a few seconds as he feels it burn down the back of throat.

He can feel Aaron watching him, but doesn’t want to draw attention to himself so keeps his head down taking small sips of his beer.

“Are you hoping to catch Daryl?” Aaron asks looking up from the clipboard in his hand, pen poised over the inventory list as he makes a quick mark.

“Huh? Oh I’m not really sure. I’ve not seen him in a while.” Rick replies like they’ve been close friends for a long time. He hasn’t thought about Daryl since the last time they met, the conversation left awkwardly, nothing was really resolved and he knows there is so much more that needs to be said.

“He comes by here a lot, you might be lucky he hasn’t popped by in few nights.” Aaron smiles knowingly. 

“Um, thanks.” Rick mumbles quietly in reply, he takes another sip from his glass as Aaron watches him curiously.

“Not a talker huh?”

“Sorry, I’m just having a rough time of things right now. I fancied a quiet drink and I suppose I remember this was a good place.”

“We are indeed, it’s what folks round here seem to like.”

“It’s a good place you have here. I’d never been before I met Daryl here that once. I guess that’s why I thought of it. No one I know knows that this place exists.” Rick mumbles.

“We like to be what people need, whether that be a warm meal or a quick stop off. A lot of the time we can be a pair of ears when no one else is around.” Aaron remarks, putting down his clipboard and picking up a cloth to start wiping down the bar. “Eric likes to pride himself on his advice and he does make a mean chili, if you ever wanted to try.”

“I think this place might become a favourite.” The officer quips fiddling with the rim of his glass. He glances around at the place and it feels cosy. The wall at the end of the bar is covered in road signs and old license plates, from all over the country and it looks like there is one from each and every state. Aaron follows his line of sight and the corner of his mouth turns up in a smirk.

“We love to collect them, Eric started it years ago and people heard we were trying to get all of them, locals and passers by loved to add to it. Only state were missing is Alaska but I doubt we’ll ever see one of those this far south. It’s adds so much to this place and I’m always adding to it.” He chuckles.

“It’s really something, I’m sure there’ll be someone passing through eventually that’ll be happy to add Alaska to your collection.”

“One day!” Aaron laughs and turns back to his task of taking inventory of the perishable items, making marks on his sheets.

The bar stays quiet for a long time, Rick doesn’t know how long he’s been there for but it seems to have gotten dark outside when he glances over to the windows. He’s been chatting in between bouts of silence and beers with Aaron when he’s not busy and Eric when he makes an appearance every now and again and he’s on his fourth beer of the evening.

The stillness of the bar is soon shattered when a group of four men enter and find a booth over the far side of the bar, talking and hollering amongst themselves. They look like they’ve just come fresh from a job, some still in their overalls, covered in paint and Ricks sensitive nose can pick up the faint odour of sawdust and plaster, even through his own haze of alcohol. They’re a loud bunch and once decided on who, one of them comes over to order a round of drinks for the table and pick up a food menu.

He watches as Aaron and Eric take their orders, start pouring drinks and Eric frantically disappears through a door into the back where he gets a peek of the kitchen, he’s so focused on watching those around him he doesn’t notice that the seat next to him is no longer empty until the person speaks, asking quietly for a bottle of beer when the bartender is ready. The gruff southern accent making his head turn so quickly he becomes dizzy with the alcohol sloshing around his brain, when he finally meets those stormy blue eyes staring stubbornly back at him he’s so taken aback he inhales too quickly and chokes on his mouthful of beer, launching into a not so graceful coughing fit, spluttering all over the bar. The man just glares back at him and watches in confusion as he tries to catch a breath.

“Daryl... Hi” he wheezes when he’s finally able to speak.


	13. Chapter 13

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Little bit longer than the last one... but the boys are reunited again.

“Daryl... Hi” he wheezes when he’s finally able to speak.

“What're you doing here?” Daryl asks.

“Umm, nice to see you too. I’m just sorta stopping by.” Rick answers his eyes roaming over the other mans frame, he’s wearing a pair of old ripped blue jeans, heavy duty workman’s boots and an old faded band shirt that he doesn’t know, the sleeves torn off and that leather jacket he always seems to be wearing. Aaron places Daryl’s beer on the mat in front of him and Rick can’t help but stare at his throat as the man takes it and gulps down a few big mouthfuls in one go like he’s dying of thirst, he watches as the condensation from the cold forms into bigger droplets and starts to travel in a ragged line down his skin, he licks his lips and the dizziness in his head isn’t going away. He feels himself flush and notices Daryl eyeing him from over the rim of the bottle. He puts his bottle down and wipes his mouth the back of his hand.

“Ain’t it a little bit outta your way for you to just be stopping by?” Daryl states not once looking away as the corner of his lips turn up into a small smile.

“Well I started driving and when I stopped I was here so yeh I thought I’d stop by and have a drink.” The officer replies.

“Riiight,” Daryl says with a chuckle, taking another sip of his drink and they’re caught in another stare unable to take their eyes off each other, Rick can smell the familiar scent of the alpha, the cigarettes and woodsy aroma that he has always associated with him. They smile awkwardly at each other for a few moments and Daryl lets out another small laugh.

“You here on account of my brothers sentencing tomorrow?” He asks.

“Nah, but I been working on it, putting the paperwork and evidence together. You going to the court tomorrow?”

Daryl watches his solemnly and takes a swig of his drink finishing off the bottle in a few gulps.

“Yeh I’ll be there, in case he needs someone to bring him home y’know. What do you think the chances of that are?” He muses.

“Not likely I’m afraid. I think he’ll get no more than 5. He’ll be out in 2 for good behaviour though so that’s something.” Rick nods and Daryl laughs out loud, and it startles Rick slightly as he remembers the only time hes heard the alpha laugh so openly. The evening in the motel room they decided to take the shower together and he finds his eyes roaming over Daryl’s frame, knowing the muscles he has hidden beneath the tatty T-shirt, he can feel himself blushing again at the memory when the other man catches his eye again.

“You’re funny, Merle ain’t ever been known for his good behaviour.” His small smile is sincere but Rick can see the sadness in the way his eyes crinkle.

“If its any consolation, I’m sure the less time he has to do behind bars the better. Let me get you another beer? I think now is as good a time as any to finally have that drink?” Rick says trying to hide the slur from his speech.

“Sure, but you’re buyin’”

“Tabs already open, what ya havin’” Rick replies with a light laugh and manages to catch Aaron again while he’s in between clearing tables and he pours them both another drink, a beer and a whiskey chaser for Rick and just another beer for Daryl. They talk quietly between themselves for hours about the little things that don’t seem to matter, how Daryl became friends with Aaron and what he’s been up to the last few years. He congratulates Rick on being able to become a cop and doing exactly what he said he’d do all those years ago, they talk about hunting and Daryl offers to take him out into the woods one day and teach him how to use his crossbow, he’s so animated when he talks that Rick can’t help but smile and listen to him as recalls his favourite camp spots and explains how he loves to spend the weekend out in the woods alone.

They seemed to have shifted closer together during the course of their conversation, close enough that their thighs are touching now and in his giddy state, buzzed from the alcohol coursing through his veins Rick has to resist the urge to reach out and touch Daryl’s hand every few minutes. The warmth radiates from the other man like a furnace from where they are touching, Daryl doesn’t seem to mind and Rick is grateful that he hasn’t pulled away in anger, knowing that there is so much that Rick wants to ask him and say to him, he’s just happy that the man is allowing him to be this close.

Daryl can feel his heart racing and has to actively try to control his breathing at the contact between them, each time he inhales the sweet faint scent of the omega next to him he wants to lean in and breathe it in deep, nuzzle his nose in the crook of his neck and lick the sensitive spots he knows would make Rick whimper. He finds his eyes drawn his throat as he speaks noticing for the first time that even after all these years he doesn’t have a mating mark or not one that can easily be seen anyway, he manages to hide his obvious relief very well.

When they both eventually look up from their little world the rest of the bar is empty again save for Aaron who is milling about cleaning surfaces and putting the chairs up on the tables for closing time. Rick excuses himself to use the bathroom before they go their separate ways, but as he slides off the barstool he stumbles, struggling to get his footing and Daryl has to reach out quickly to steady him before he falls over, his hands grabbing into his hips tightly and pulling him up close Aaron is there to witness the moment and is already there poised ready to move in case anything bad happens. It takes the officer a few moments to right himself and notice Daryl's hands on his waist, he chuckles softly to himself manages to extricate himself from the other mans grip and wanders off the use the men’s room. When he returns Aaron has turned off the outside lights and clearing the bar top, watching them both carefully.

“Give me your keys,” the barman demands holding his hand out to Rick.

“My keys? Why?” He asks with a slight slur, standing next to Daryl as he looks over him.

“I would be a pretty irresponsible person if I let you drive tonight. You’ve had a few too many.”

“Oh come on, I’m fine.” He protests.

“Rick, you almost fell off the chair. I’m sure Daryl here can take you. He doesn’t live far.” He gives the other alpha a knowing smile and Daryl doesn’t know what to do with himself, feeling like a deer caught in the headlights as Rick turns to him. “C’mon, hand em over. You can pick up your car tomorrow.”

Rick glares at Aaron, struggling slightly to focus and he slowly admits defeat knowing the man is right he fumbles around in his back pocket and reluctantly hands them over.

“They will be here for you to pick up in the morning. Now lets see you gentlemen out. Daryl make sure he doesn’t hurt himself.”

“Yeh, I suppose I better. C'mon Rick.” He nods on the direction of the door. When they exit Aaron turns off the final light and the only thing lighting up the car park are the dim streetlights.

“I don’t know where you live?” Daryl admits and realises how close they are stood together, shoulder to shoulder.

“It’s quite far from here, Aaron says you don’t live far?” Rick tries.

“I...” Daryl starts unable to find the words he needs to tell him no. He gazes down at where Rick has grasped his hand and is currently entwining their fingers together.

“It’s been so good to see you again. I almost forgot what this feels like.” Rick says softly, rubbing his thumb over the other mans knuckles a small smile turning up at the corner of his lips and he means it. He hasn't felt this relaxed in long time, he's not sure if that's the booze talking or Daryl's effect on him. 

Daryl doesn’t know how to respond, he manages to drag his gaze away from their joined hands to meet Rick's eyes and he gasps anything he was going to say stolen from him at what he sees, there's not much light but he can see the omegas flushed cheeks, his knowing smile and his pupils dilated from more than just the darkness around them. There is something else there too that he can’t decipher yet, not quite sure if he wants to. He can feel his own heart beating rapidly in his chest and he licks his lips wanting nothing more than to just lean in and kiss him. Instead he pulls Rick towards him as he turns and they wander to his bike. It’s still the same bike from all those years ago and Rick can tell even in his buzzed state that it’s been well looked after. Daryl unclips the only helmet he has from the handlebars and fastens it snuggly to the other mans head, swings a leg over the bike, flips the kickstand up and twists the throttle making the engine come to life as it revs between his thighs.

“You’re gonna need to hold on tightly.” He says and Rick is just stood there staring for a few moments.

“We’re going on that?” He asks.

“Yeh, is that a problem?”

“Err, no... not at all.” Rick grins, climbs onto the seat behind the alpha and clings to his hips tentatively. Daryl grabs his hands and pulls them around his waist so that Ricks hands rest on his tummy and he’s much more closely wrapped around his frame. Ricks head almost resting on his shoulder.

“That’s better, don’t need you flying off when I’m taking the corners. You comfy?”

Rick gives himself a little wriggle in the seat to make sure he’s perched correctly and chuckles, clinging to the other man all he can smell is the tangy scent of alcohol on them both and the enticing muskiness of the alpha drawing him in.

“I’m good,” he smiles “ready when you are.” and at that Daryl twists the throttle again tapping the bike into gear and they’re on the move.

They only ride for a few miles but the roads are long and thick with woodland, far from any sort of habitation. Rick is still clinging tightly to the alphas back as they verge off the main roads and pull up to a small cabin buried in a clearing. Daryl's warmth seeps into his front, which is a sharp contrast to the cool of the air around them as he rests his head on the alphas shoulder and Rick realises he’s buzzing for an entirely different reason than the alcohol coursing through his veins when he feels his hardness rutting into the small of Daryl’s back, he can’t help but try to shuffle closer and do it again, it feels so good. He hears a soft rumble from alpha at the same time they pull to a stop just off a gravel path leading to the property and Daryl stabilizes the bike with his his feet on the floor and cuts the engine. It takes a few moments for Rick to notice as he remains comfortably curled against Daryl’s strong frame. Rick remains where he is while Daryl turns to face him to make sure he’s ok as he reaches up to carefully take off the helmet, he shakes his hair out as he does so and his curls bounce around his head and settle into place and for Daryl it almost seems to happen in slow motion as he watches.

Rick holds the helmet in his lap in front of him and gazes up at the man who has this look on his face that Rick can’t read, a small smile at the corner of his lips and even in the darkness he’s almost sure he can make out the slight hint of red in his eyes.

“What?” Rick chuckles shyly, licking his lips.

Daryl can’t seem to fight the need to kiss him any longer and leans awkwardly over the helmet between them to cup his face with one hand and press their lips together softly. The first touch is a chaste barely there movement but he can smell the alcohol on Ricks breath as he gasps and begins to pull away believing he has over stepped his boundaries.

“M’sorry, I shouldn’ta done that. I don’t...” he starts to apologize but isn’t able to finish when the helmet falls to the floor between them and rolls away forgotten as Rick grabs him by the edges of his leather jacket and pulls him in closer, this time when his eyes flutter closed and their mouths meet its far from chaste. Rick tries to press himself against Daryl but their position is awkward and his hands slide up to grasp the other mans jawline. The kiss is sloppy and needy as Rick licks at his lips begging for entrance but Daryl willingly lets him in as he kisses back desperately chasing the taste of whiskey on Ricks tongue, he can feel the other man moan in the back of his throat then pull back to nip at his bottom lip gently and then dive back in kissing him thoroughly, their mouths sliding together as heat creeps down his spine and settles in his hips. Daryl grips at Ricks waist and holds them tight together part of his effort is in making sure they don’t fall off the bike, the other half in wanting to be as close to the officer as possible. When Rick eventually pulls away to gasp for a breath he leans their foreheads together and chuckles softly, gazing out at Daryl from under his lashes who is also having trouble getting his breathing under control.

“I’ve been wanting to do that all night.” Rick says quietly and Daryl smiles sweetly back at him, moves his head to the side to nuzzle under Ricks jaw, he takes in the overwhelming scent of the omegas arousal and shudders as it sends him spiraling with want and he’s unable to stop himself from kissing and nipping along Ricks neck and the bare skin he finds there. Rick lets out a soft whimper and buries his fingers in Daryl's hair as he leaves hot wet kisses along his throat. The stubble of the other mans face sending shivers down his spine and making his skin breakout in goose flesh which has so much more to do with him than just the cool of the night air around them.

“Stay with Me?” Daryl murmurs quietly against him, his forehead resting on Ricks collarbones when he eventually stops kissing along his jawline.

Rick let’s out a huff and laughs to himself.

“I thought that was why I was here.” He smirks back as Daryl finally looks up at him.

“C’mon let’s get inside.” The other man gestures and dismounts the bike, he wanders over to pick up the helmet and comes back to clip it to the handle bars. Rick has much more difficulty keeping himself steady as he gets off and Daryl holds out a hand to help him.


	14. Chapter 14

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So here we go, you guys are pretty much caught up with me now... I will try and keep to my weekly schedule but I can't make any promises. I'm still writing however at a little slower pace than I'd like, but leave it with me. There will be more!
> 
> Thank you so much for kind comments and kudos, I never expected this fic to get so much attention so it means so much! :)

Rick manages to stay close as Daryl guides them through the front door and he takes in his surroundings. The inside of the cabin is small but it looks perfectly cosy and just enough for one, the front door opens right into a small sitting room with a single well-worn couch covered in blankets on one side with a small side table, tv unit and freestanding book shelf full of knic-knacks and books on the other. There’s a half wall which divides it from the kitchen and sitting in the center is a table big enough for two, from the kitchen there is a hallway which he guesses leads down to the bedroom and bathroom.

“I ain’t here often, I'm usually workin' too much or out in the woods. Only lived here a few months.” Daryl states as he watches Rick look around his place and he turns to face him, he sees a pile of hunting gear near the front door. A quiver full of bolts and a crossbow take up most of the space leaning under the window along with lengths of rope and other things that Rick can’t really make out.

“It’s a nice space, it suits you.” Rick says shyly, he can feel his cheeks burning as he blushes, stopping in his tracks he gazes around the kitchen and looks down the hallway. The proximity of the alpha and being in his space taking its toll on him and making him feel fuzzy and dizzy.

“I don’t got much, don’t need it, not really.” Daryl emphasizes, his voice low as he moves to be closer him, when he eventually comes to stand before him he settles his hands on Ricks hips again pulling him in, crowding into his space.

They’re stood so close that he can feel as Rick's breath ghosts over his face when he finally looks up and All Daryl sees when the officer gazes at him is the faint ring of gold gleaming back at him from the edge of Rick’s eyes and the slick pink lips he just wants to sink his teeth into, he can’t help it as he lets out a low growl in the back of his throat and he leans in to claim his plush mouth again, fingertips clinging to his jaw and chasing the sour taste of whiskey on his tongue. Rick whimpers softly as he kisses back, the feel of Daryl’s lips on his again sending heat crawling through his nerves. He responds to the other mans lips and tongue easily, meeting them with ardor while they both explore the places that make each other shiver. Rick wraps his arms around Daryl’s back and clings to him, pushing them both together when he feels his knees start to shake under him, his fingertips digging into the soft cotton of the worn T-shirt, he’s grateful when he holds him back just as hard, his own fingers tightening on the back of his neck tipping his head to side to get a better angle. He takes a step back and Rick finds himself being backed against the kitchen counter as it digs into his lower back, he reaches out a hand to steady himself and Daryl immediately grips it, entwining their fingers together on the wooden counter, he disconnects from the other mans lips to gaze down at their hands joined together and Daryl takes advantage of him being distracted and leans into the attach his lips to the span of his neck, kissing and licking along his throat, he nibbles at the corner of his jaw and Rick let’s out a loud moan the echoes into the empty apartment, all he can hear is his own frantic breathing, the soft sounds of kissing and the small rumbles the alpha makes as he lavishes him. He can feel it as Daryl chuckles and growls against his flesh, one hand still gripping hard onto the tangle of hair at the base of skull as the man crowds him further into the counter top their bodies flush with one another Rick can feel just how much Daryl wants him as he grinds his hips down, rutting against him.

The alpha stops kissing him and leans his head against Ricks shoulder his desperate breaths heavy in the air and he can sense that Daryl is needing to say something. “You... I almost forgot how fucking good you smell Rick, fuck.”

“I...” Rick starts, his brain has stopped, his body still a live wire from just kissing this man, he can’t focus and his brain is dizzy.

C’mon.” Daryl murmurs and grips his hand again, Rick follows mindlessly as he’s pulled in to the comfort of the alphas bedroom. He doesn’t have a chance to look around the room before the other man is claiming his mouth in another demanding kiss. Daryl devours him like it’s the last thing he’s ever going to do, wrapping his arms around the omegas body and holding on tight, the back of Rick’s knees hit the edge of the bed and they both go tumbling down to land amongst the soft bedsheets and Rick finds himself chuckling into the kiss as Daryl lands between his thighs.

Their bodies are connected from head to toe and the officer moans at the feel of Daryl’s weight hot and heavy above him, pinning him to the mattress. He curls his fingers in the alphas hair, tugging on the strands and scraping over his scalp, the man growls in return and ruts into him at the sensations it sends skittering along his spine, making his hips move of their own accord as he leaves searing hot kisses along the omegas throat, sucking a mark beneath his jawline.

“Rick, god,” Daryl mumbles breathlessly into the hollow of his neck. He hears a quiet chuckle come from the other man and looks up to see Rick splayed out and relaxed in his bedsheets, his curls are a wild mess and there is a soft, sleepy look on his flushed face. Daryl can’t help but brush an errand curl from his forehead as he gazes down at him, the instant need in him simmering down and he just wants to take care of the omega. He shuffles carefully and eventually they’re lying together side by side on the pillows at the head of the bed and when Rick snuggles into him he wraps his arms around the man and holds him close, pressing a small kiss to his forehead. Rick lets out a soft sigh of contentment on the edge of sleep, the trials of the last few days catching up with him and the alcohol dissipating in his his system he nuzzles into the hollow of the other mans throat, his nose buried just under Daryl’s jawline.

Daryl is slowly being lulled to sleep with the comforting scent of the omega, his attention on the soft snoring sounds he begins to make and listening to his breathing, he’s jostled when Rick jolts about mumbling non-words, he makes out the name ‘Carl’ and when he gazes down at the man he’s staring back, wide eyed but still sleepy.

“I need to tell you...” he starts and then yawns and Daryl shushes him by snuggling close to him again.

“Nah, I don’t care right now. Get some sleep whatever it is can wait till mornin’” Daryl mumbles in return and within minutes Rick has relaxed back into his hold and the sounds of his soft snores as he falls under to sleep. It takes Daryl a little longer, but eventually he curls around the other mans frame and settles in beside him.


	15. Chapter 15

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Daryl finds out the truth...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well here is a small early Christmas gift for everyone, Happy Holidays and keep safe! :)

When Rick eventually wakes up the next morning it’s with a loud groan, he doesn’t remember having that much to drink but his brain still pounds inside his skull. The sheets beneath him feel softer than he’s used to, its takes a while for him to peel open his eyes and when he glances around he doesn’t recognise the dark green bedspread or his surroundings at first and it takes a while for the memories to come back to him. Meeting Daryl again and ending up back here with him, the hot kisses they shared and the fact that it was almost much more. He shuffles in the blankets, feeling around for Daryl and finds the space empty, it’s cold so it seems the other man has been up for a little while.

He sits up against the headboard, the thumping in his head reminding him why he doesn’t drink often. His mind instantly starts going through everything that has happened between the two of them and he wouldn’t blame the alpha for walking away, I mean his life is a wreck and he was the one who walked away the first time. When he gets out of bed he finds that Daryl has taken his shoes and socks off and left them neatly at foot of the bed, he looks around cautiously for the bathroom. 

He eventually locates it the other side of the small hallway and Rick relieves himself and freshens up a little, sloshing cold water on his face in an attempt to wake himself up more, as he looks in the mirror he spots the marks left behind by Daryl's eager mouth, small red blemishes that stand out against his skin and he feels the heat pool in his stomach at the sudden thought of the alpha claiming him and being his completely and he wants it like he never has in his entire life. For the first time in his life, he wants to belong to an alpha. Upon his return to the bedroom, the man is sat at the foot of the bed, a pair of jeans sluggish on his hips and that old band T-shirt stretched over his shoulders, his hair is a mess where he’s been lying on it in his sleep and he’s holding two steaming cups of coffee in his hands watching nervously as Rick comes back to sit closely beside him, he brings his legs up underneath him and sits cross legged towards the center of the bed facing Daryl.

“Mornin’ you sleep ok?” Daryl asks, his voice deep and gravelly from sleep, he offers out one coffee to Rick and he takes it gingerly, lifting it to his lips to take a small sip he find it just slightly too hot and burns his tongue.

“I did, better than I have in a long time actually, thank you.” Rick says with a grateful smile. “For everything.”

“It’s nothin” Daryl mumbles and he turns himself towards the omega so their bodies are aligned with each other. He reaches out a hand and curls his fingers around Ricks ankle, the warm touch sending a violent shiver through the other man that he feels the movement as he jumps and lets out a soft squeak into his coffee cup.

“Sorry.” Daryl apologises and starts to pull back.

“No don’t be, I’m just ticklish that’s all and your hands are hot!” Rick chuckles and Daryl keeps his hand there, swiping his thumb softly over the sensitive flesh of his ankle bone, the feeling fills him with warmth and he can feel his body responding to even the smallest of touches as it sends a shiver through him. He manages to hide the reaction in his face by taking another sip of his coffee and hiding behind his cup, but he’s sure that Daryl catches it anyway when a small smile curls up at the corners of his lips and his gazes falters. They sit for a few moments enjoying the comfortable silence and the still of the early morning, sipping coffee together with the alphas hand still sitting firmly against his ankle.

Rick reaches out to cover Daryl’s hand with his, entirely content in the moment, the alpha gazes down at their joined hands like he can’t believe Rick is even here with him, but something shiny catches his eye, his heart stops and he wrenches his hand away when he realises what it is. Sat there snuggly on Ricks left hand is a plain gold band and Daryl is not stupid, he knows what that means for them. The omega is startled by his movement and almost falls back into the bed when he gets up trying hard not so spill his hot beverage everywhere.

“Daryl?” Rick asks confused, he gazes back down at his hand where the other man was just looking wondering what got his attention and notices exactly what it is that suddenly has him pulling away. “Shit.” 

“Yeh, fuckin’ shit, when were you plannin' on tellin' me? Huh?” Daryl snaps raising his voice and Rick can make out a hint of red in his eyes.

“I...” Rick tries to speak but the alpha won’t let him.

“Yeh I get it, just use me again that it?” And he’s finding it hard to hide how much it’s upset him, his posture completely changing from relaxed and open to defensive and angry at the flick of a switch, his hands pointing violently in front of him.

“It’s really complicated, please let me explain.” Rick pleads. He places the half empty cup of coffee on the nightstand and uncurls his legs, rising from the bed to meet Daryl as he begins to pace back and forth.

“Don’t you think you can talk your way outta this Rick, I don’t know what I fuckin' expected.” The alpha can’t look at him directly.

“Look my marriage is fucking over ok!" Rick said raising his voice a little more to get Daryl to pay attention to him. "I guess it has been for a long time and I just didn’t accept it. She was sleeping with my best friend for a long time and now I'm pretty sure she’s having his baby. Its over Daryl, I’m pretty sure that's the first time I’ve said that out loud.” Rick pinches the bridge of his nose in frustration.

“But this thing, you an me,” he gestures between them. “This is something else. I meant it back then when I said I wanted to get to know you better and meeting you again after all this time has bought up things I should’ve been man enough to sort out years ago. I fucked up, I know it and I’ve regretted it every day since, you have to know that.” He takes a breath and nervously steps closer to Daryl who takes another step back not letting him get any closer, but his face shows he’s listening intently.

“I wasn’t grown up enough to know what I wanted and face my shit at the time, but I’m here now and I know what I want. You changed my life Daryl more than you could ever know and I ran away because I didn’t wanna face the fact that I might have fallen for an alpha I barely knew, that probably wouldn’t want me for more than my heat.”

Daryl lets out a loud sigh, not sure what he can say in response to Rick’s confession, but his eyes finally meet the other mans for the first time in a while and he already knows that he’s telling the truth. He can see the pleading look in face and he just wants to curl his body around him and hide them both from the world for the rest of the day.

“Rick... you should’ve said something man. I ain’t a mind reader. When I woke up and you were gone I felt so used and then I just felt angry. You didn't even stick around to say goodbye.”

“I know, and… “

“I mean it, whatever it was that that scared you so much, we could have talked it over. It was never just a heat for me and I know we had just met but I wanted you more than I ever wanted anyone in my life and I thought that we coulda had something. For the shortest time, you were mine y’know?" Daryl says wearily, "Fuck I should have claimed you when I had the chance. How do I know if I can trust you if you keep hiding things from me and running away?”

Daryl closes the space between them and threads his fingers in the hair at the base of the omegas neck, curling and letting his hand rest there against Rick's jaw, the officer lets out a soft purr and nuzzles into his palm, his eyes closed with a soft smile on his face. He opens his eyes and takes both of Daryl’s hands in his, holding them between them and gazes back at him.

“You can, I can still be yours Daryl” Rick vows. “I wish you had claimed me and after all of this you can. I promise I won't run from you again, but you need to know one last thing."

“Just say it.” The alpha rumbles.

Ricks grip tightens on the alphas hands and he hangs his head in defeat not knowing how the man is going to react to his next words he closes his eyes again and takes a deep breath. “Daryl I... I have son...” he admits quietly.

When Daryl doesn’t say anything he looks up and the man just seems to look confused staring at him, waiting patiently for the next piece of information to be volunteered as he seems to sense there is more to the story.

“His name is Carl and he’s just turned 9 years old, he’s a sweet boy, and he’s really smart and sometimes he reminds me so much of you that it hurts.” He watches as Daryl opens his mouth to say something and then he closes it quickly when the words really sink in, rick can feel as he goes slightly tense and can see as he seems to work out the maths in his head.

“He’s yours Daryl, you... we have a son.” He confirms his thoughts with a hesitant smile, Daryl just sort of slowly nods and carefully steps around him to take a seat on the end of the bed again. Rick can tell he’s deep in thought, his mind is running a mile a minute but he doesn’t look angry anymore, now he just seems scared.

“Rick I...”

“I ran because I was scared, but I went back the next day you know?” He confesses, “your bike was gone from the spot I picked you up and the motel manager said you’d already checked out, by then I had no way of ever finding you again. I left my number hoping you’d call and you never did, I just thought you’d already forgotten all about it and didn't wanna see me again. I felt like such an idiot for not being safe and not realising sooner. I mean what did I expect not being careful during my heat right?” Rick chuckles nervously, “I knew you wouldn’t wanna stay around for that. After I had a blood test and I knew for sure, I didn’t want to keep the pup, I even made the damn appointment at the clinic but then I couldn’t go through with it and I’m so glad I didn’t. He’s the best thing in my life Daryl and I really hope you’ll meet him someday.”

He takes Daryl’s hand again and he feels somewhat reassured when he doesn’t instantly wrench it away, even though he’s barely said a word, Rick can see him thinking everything through and sits with him while he processes the news. He knows it might take some time for the alpha to come to terms with it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter was very difficult to get right and I'm not 100% sure I'm happy with it, but I hope you enjoyed it! Still a little more to come.

**Author's Note:**

> I have around 25,000 words of this written already, but I'm not quite finished. Let me know what you think and I'll post some more as I keep working on it.


End file.
